Una historia Diferente
by JkAlex18
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Percy en su niñez, hubiera tomado una decisión que cambiaría el curso de su propia historia y la de los demás? Si el hubiera terminado en las calles, sobreviviendo por si mismo. Conociendo a una mortal que es capaz de ver a través de la niebla y a la que decidió llamar "hermana". Conociendo a otros tres semidioses, con la promesa de Ser Una Mejor Familia
1. Chapter 1

_**Repruebo el examen de torero y termino como un queso suizo.**_

**¿Qué es lo que impulsa a las personas a seguir viviendo?**

En estos momentos no podía sentarme a reflexionar sobre esa pregunta.

De hecho, ninguna persona podría llegar a hacerlo mientras hace su mayor esfuerzo posible de correr por su vida, apoyándose en los pequeños hombros de su hermana menor.

No podía pensar claramente...estaba a punto de desmayarme, tenía sueño y frío, lo único que me mantenía despierto era el punzante dolor en mi hombro izquierdo y las palabras de apoyo de Sammy.

-Vamos, falta poco...solo un poco más-decía ella, aunque tenía la certeza de que lo decía más para sí misma.

Admiraba que Sammy aun mantuviera la esperanza, yo ya la había perdido completamente y tenía la sensación de que esa fría y oscura noche sería la última para mí.

Avanzábamos a paso lento, culpa mía, por las calles adoquinadas del parque, las farolas que estaba ubicadas a los lados del camino iluminaban levemente nuestro andar. En la distancia pude ver un rayo surcar el cielo lleno de nubes oscuras que nos envolvía. Se acercaba una tormenta, el constante y frío viento que me causaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo me lo recordaba.

Sinceramente, de no ser por Sammy, yo ya me hubiera rendido. Me hubiera tirado en el piso colocándome en posición fetal llorando para que me muera de una maldita vez y dejar de sentir como si me hubieran arrancado el brazo, y no, no exagero, porque así es como me sentía en estos momentos.

Pero no, no lo haría, no cuanto una niña de 10 años tenía la esperanza de que yo la sacara de esta situación de vida o muerte.

Reí por lo bajo, lo cual me arrepentí en el mismo momento que lo hice ya que una ola de dolor se esparció por mi cuerpo. Mal momento para darme cuenta cual es lo que me impulsa a seguir vivo.

Nota mental: No reírme cuando tengo una herida letal en el hombro y casi me desmayo debido a la pérdida de sangre.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? -dijo Sammy- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Yo la miré divertido.

-Me pregunto lo mismo.

Después de varios minutos, que parecieron una eternidad de dolor para mí, llegamos a nuestro destino. Un rayo iluminó la oscura noche, permitiéndonos ver de forma momentánea el lugar al cual acabamos de llegar.

Detrás de unos portones de hierro oxidado una abandonada iglesia se alzaba sobre nosotros, debía de estar abandonada desde hace décadas, con las ventanas destrozadas, los musgos cubriendo las paredes casi en su totalidad, el césped crecido hasta la altura de mis tobillos y los muros que rodeaban a la iglesia cayéndose a pedazos.

Me pregunto dónde estaría ahora esos cristianos caritativos, o los líderes de esta iglesia, tal vez se cansaron de este lugar y utilizaron el dinero de los que siguen a Dios ciegamente y construyeron una iglesia el doble de grande y más lujosa. Eso poco me importaba, pero debería de darles las gracias, ya que gracias a ellos podía usar este lugar para refugiarme.

-Andando-dijo Sammy-. Tenemos que tratar ese hombro tuyo-tiró de mi hasta las puertas de madera de la iglesia.

A través de los años las termitas se hicieron un festín con la madera, ya que a duras penas se sostenía por sí misma.

Sammy abrió la puerta y entramos.

Por dentro no tenía mejor aspecto que por afuera, las columnas de cemento agrietadas sostenían un techo que se caía a pedazos. En una noche despejada dejaba entrar la luz plateada de la luna, pero esta noche no. La pintura de las paredes estaba descoloridas y llenas de grafitis, los bancos de madera esparcidos de aquí para allá sin un orden en especial, el piso lleno de tierra, basura, restos de comida y condones usados y el olor...bueno, si hay condones usados ya te harás una idea de a que huele.

Nos abrimos paso a través de los bancos de madera y Sammy con mucha delicadeza me colocó en las escaleras del altar, sentándome en el frío cemento con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Iré a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios-me dice Sammy apretando mi mano para trasmitirme confianza.

\- ¿El que robamos de esa farmacia hace dos días? -intente hacer una sonrisa, pero solo logre conseguir hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Esa misma-dijo ella con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que iluminaba mi oscuro mundo-. Vuelvo en unos momentos, no te muevas.

-No creo que sea difícil seguir esa orden.

Sammy rio y salió corriendo rápidamente en busca del botiquín.

Con cada palpitación de mi corazón sentía una punzada de dolor en el hombro.

Maldita sea.

Pero eso no era todo lo que sentía, tenía una extraña sensación, un presentimiento de que no escapamos de esa...criatura, que simplemente lo habíamos despistado y que tarde o temprano nos volvería a encontrar si no salíamos de la ciudad.

Aun sentía su putrefacto y caliente aliento cada vez que respiraba, cuando me había atravesado el hombro con algo grande, duro e increíblemente puntiagudo, demasiado pequeño para ser un cuchillo o algo más, como si fuera...un cuerno de toro, pero eso era imposible, ya que nuestro atacante tenía forma humana, media más de 2 metros de altura, pero tenía forma humana. Nunca hemos visto algo así, bueno, hemos visto cosas muy raras y chungas, pero nunca algo tan alocado como esto.

Saqué la única arma que tenía, oculta dentro de mi bota derecha, un diente de aproximadamente 30 centímetros con un mango de cuero fue lo único que quedó cuando maté a un perro negro del tamaño de un rinoceronte con un piano. Solo luego me di cuenta de que cuando apuñalaba a los monstruos con el estallaban en una nube de polvo dorado a diferencia que cuando intentaba matarlos con un cuchillo común, que simplemente pasaban a través de ellos como si los monstruos fueran una ilusión. Era mi única arma efectiva contra los monstruos, y al sentir su peso en mi mano me sentía reconfortante, me sentía seguro.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando fijamente la puerta por si nuestro agresor la tumbaba con toda su gloria bovina que no me di cuenta de que Sammy ya había llegado con el botiquín e intentaba quitarme el abrigo que traía puesto. Di un respingo y me di cuenta de que tenía la respiración retenida y los puños apretados.

-Relájate, ¿vale? -dice Sammy amablemente-. Tal vez esto te duela un poco.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que sería placentero.

-Lo será, si eres un masoquista.

-Lo siento, pateo más para el lado sádico.

Ambos reímos tontamente, y no me importa el dolor que siento al hacerlo, el compartir estos momentos con ella vale la pena.

Ella miró mi hombro e hizo una pequeña mueca de asco.

-Si así se ve con tu camiseta puesta, ¿cómo se verá realmente?

-Pues tendrás que averiguarlo, niña bonita-intente quitarme la camiseta, pero no hubo caso, era imposible con mi hombro en este estado, utilice el diente del perro infernal y con un corte limpio mi camiseta cayó al suelo, mire mi hombro y solo vi un cráter, negro y lleno de sangre que empapaba mi brazo y mi pecho. Reí -Si, sin duda esta mucho peor.

Sammy se quedó mirando mi hombro con los ojos como platos, tratando de entender cómo demonios no estaba muerto, yo también tenía esa duda, este tipo de herida tendría que haber matado alguien de la cantidad de pérdida de sangre, pero yo ya había dejado de sangrar. Aunque la herida aun me dolía como no tienen idea.

Quisiera creer que era una especie de Wolverine y mi hombro poco a poco se regeneraría y no sentiría más dolor, tal vez por eso pude salvarme de un golpe tan mortal. Pero no, no era Wolverine, mi hombro no se regeneraría y el dolor del mil demonios no desaparecería.

Sammy salió de su asombro y fijó los ojos en mi hombro.

-Tenemos que limpiar la herida y eso dolerá, tal vez demasiado, podrías desmayarte de dolor sumándole el que ya sientes.

-Serás pésima dando charlas de motivación personal.

-Cállate, incluso cuando estas a punto de morir desangrado sigues igual de idiota.

Reí ante su comentario y me preparé mentalmente ante lo que Sammy estaba a punto de hacer.

Empezó limpiando suave, pero firmemente la herida, apreté fuertemente mis dientes para no gritar como una niña de 5 años, para cualquier otro tipo de cortes habría terminado rápido la desinfección, pero en mi caso cuando un PUTO OBJETO CONTUNDENTE DEL TAMAÑO DE UN CUERNO DE UN PUTO TORO INFERNAL ha atravesado mi hombro, la curación llevaba un poco más tiempo.

Perdón, chicos, me altere, he tenido un día horrible sean comprensibles.

Parece ser que Sammy había exagerado con el dolor, o ella era muy buena dando primeros auxilios o mi herida no era la gran cosa como aparentaba, tenía la esperanza de que fuera lo segundo.

Me envolvió el hombro en gasas, vendas y la curación ya había terminado.

-Gracias, Sammy.

Ella me miró y luego bajo la vista apenada.

-Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias. Y pedirte perdón por todo. Si no fuera por mí, no tu tendrías esa herida en el hombro y...

Los ojos de Sammy estaban vidriosos, empezó a sollozar con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Eh, Sammy, mírame-agarré su rostro con mis manos ignorando el dolor de mi hombro, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos-Esto no es tu culpa, tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti. Nos apoyamos el uno al otro, eso hace la familia-conseguí ignorar mi dolor y darle una sonrisa afectuosa y reconfortante, como si no tuviera nada que temer-Eres mi pequeña hermanita después de todo y mi deber como hermano mayor, es protegerte.

Sammy lloraba a mares, esos hermosos ojos suyos color miel estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no era por tristeza, su sonrisa me lo confirmaba. Se dio el lujo de cerrar sus ojos y colocar su mano sobre las mías que estaban en sus enrojecidas mejillas, disfrutando del calor y la compañía que yo le proporcionaba.

Al ver esta escena, un solo pensamiento estaba en mi mente.

Protegeré su sonrisa.

Espere a que Sammy se desahogará, de que soltara esas lagrimas que tanto tiempo había estado conteniendo. Solo cuando terminó volví a hablar.

-Vámonos, Sammy, tenemos que salir de...

Pero fui interrumpido por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose bruscamente, antes de darme cuenta ya tenía a Sammy detrás de mi protegiéndola con un brazo mientras que con el otro apuntaba mi cuchillo de diente de perro infernal a la forma que estaba debajo del umbral de la puerta.

No era uno, eran tres, un chico y dos chicas. Se veían igual que Sammy yo, lastimados, muertos de hambre, con ropas andrajosas y destrozadas, daban la impresión de que había atravesado un campo de batalla.

Se acercaron a paso lento y temeroso, como si temieran que nosotros fuéramos unos monstruos disfrazados como humanos, que curioso, porque yo tenía ese mismo pensamiento sobre ellos.

El chico, que al parecer era el mayor, se acercó lentamente a nosotros con un cuchillo que desprendía un débil resplandor color bronce, tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, como si estuviera decidiendo si matarnos, ayudarnos o robarnos nuestro dinero, de ser lo último, se llevaría una gran decepción.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude verlo bien, tenía el cabello color rubio como la arena, alborotado y lleno de mugre, ojos azules y la ropa hecha pedazos le quedaban un poco holgada, tendría más o menos la misma edad que yo, 14 o 15 tal vez, pero eso no la hacía menos peligroso, daba más miedo que cualquiera de esos matones que encontrabas en las calles.

\- ¿Eres uno de ello? -pregunté sin apartar la mirada y sin bajar el cuchillo. Con suerte me veía como un muerto de hambre en épocas de guerra, tal vez eso haría que me subestimara un poco y podría utilizarlo a mi favor.

\- ¿Uno de quiénes? -pregunto el chico aflojando un poco el agarre de su cuchillo.

-Uno de esos...-dude un poco antes de decir la siguiente palabra-monstruos.

El chico me miró sorprendido

\- ¿Tú también los ves? -el asombro de su voz era verdadero.

-Los vemos-le corregí señalando con la cabeza hacia Sammy, que estaba escondiéndose detrás mío-. Huimos de ellos, peleamos con ellos, los matamos...pero siempre vuelven.

El chico bajo el cuchillo y dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas que estaban a una distancia prudente. Escuchando nuestra conversación. Ambas me miraban con recelo, debatiendo si decidían creerme o no.

Un sentimiento muy familiar poco a poco empezó a consumirme. Un sentimiento que me había perseguido durante años y lo había adoptado como una parte de mí.

La ira.

-Miren-les dije mirándolo a los ojos con rabia contenida-. No me importa quiénes sean ustedes, pero si no quieren nada de nosotros nos largamos y si quieren seguir vivos será mejor que hagan lo mismo, porque aquella cosa que me ocasiono esto…-les mostré mi hombro vendado, ahora manchado levemente de sangre-. Vendrá pronto y muy cabreado.

Agarre a Sammy de la muñeca y estire de ella para salir de la iglesia, pero el chico se puso en frente de nosotros, normalmente le daría un puñetazo en su atractiva cara, pero vi que había guardado el cuchillo y me miraba de manera compasiva, como si entendiera por lo que estuviéramos pasando.

-Oye, tranquilo, amigo-levanto ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

Yo lo miré y levanté una ceja extrañado ante su actitud tan amigable cuando hace tan solo un minuto me estaba apuntando con un cuchillo a mi cuello con una mirada asesina.

-No me llames "amigo"-le espeté-. Y será mejor que te quites antes de que te rompa esos perfectos dientes tuyos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? -dijo. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios-. Inténtalo.

-Pruébame.

Ambos nos miramos detenidamente por unos segundos, tenía una herida en mi hombro y dudaba que pudiera hacer mucha cosa, pero no me dejaría intimidar por él.

Una de las chicas resopló indignada, con paso firme se acercó y se postró justo en medio de nosotros.

Esta chica daba mala vibra, se los digo en serio, con su cabello negro cortado en punta al estilo punk con algunos mechones pintados en azul, ojos azules eléctricos amenazantes, y pecas que le recorrían la nariz, podría ser una chica bastante linda si no tuviera que fruncir el ceño todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Oigan!, ustedes dos-su voz era clara y firme-. Dejen de pelear como dos niñas de primaria.

El chico iba a decir algo, pero la chica lo fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente cerró la boca, luego volvió su mirada hacia a mí, sin duda ella daba más miedo que el chico, pero no me dejaría intimidar ante nadie nunca más.

\- ¿Quieres algo, chica punk? -recordé una información estúpida-. El concierto de Green Day fue hace 2 semanas, llegas un poco tarde.

Sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

\- ¡Lo se!, ¡habría ido de no ser por este idiota! -dijo apuntando al chico que la miró ofendido.

-No digas eso, tú sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser estar entre tanta gente.

-Ay, no empieces de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión silenciosa.

Sentí un tirón en mi abrigo, era Sammy, volteé mi vista hacia ella y vi que sus ojos reflejaban temor e incomodidad, era obvio que quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible, yo también lo deseaba. La tome de la mano y le di un apretón para que sepa que estoy aquí con ella.

-Bueno, si ustedes desean seguir peleándose como un viejo matrimonio allá ustedes, nosotros nos largamos.

Volví a encaminarme a la salida, pero esta vez fue la chica punk que se puso en medio de mi camino.

Oh genial, aquí vamos de nuevo.

-Si me vas a dar una típica charla de amenazas e insultos ahórratelo, tenemos que...

Pero fui interrumpido por un bufido fuerte y endemoniado que me recorrió por toda la espina dorsal y lo más probable es que me hizo temblar como una gelatina. El hombro me empezó a arder y a doler el doble.

\- ¡Fantástico! Ya está aquí-me alegraba saber que el sarcasmo nunca me alejaba de mí.

\- ¿Quien? -pregunto la chica punk en estado de alerta, como un gato que escucho un fuerte ruido y todos sus sentidos se sobresaltaron.

-El que me dejo como un queso suizo, ese maldito hombre-toro.

\- ¿Hombre toro? -preguntó la otra chica más joven, tenía el cabello rubio levemente rizado y los ojos grises, se quedó pensando unos segundos, casi podía ver los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza y entonces algo hizo _click_\- ¿El hijo de Pasífae?

\- ¿El hijo de quién? -pregunte yo.

-Pasífae-respondió la rubia-. También conocido como el Minotauro.

Otro bufido, y las puertas de la iglesia fueron destrozadas.

** ¡Hola a todo! ¿Cómo les va!? **

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo en FanFiction, es el primer Fanfic que escribo y decidí hacerlo de mi saga de libros favorita, Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo. **

**Tratare de ser lo más fiel posible en cuanto a los personajes a excepción de algunos. Con el avance de la historia los personajes se desarrollarán y actuarán bajo las situaciones en las que se encuentren. **

**La historia se desarrollará diferente a la original y si tiene algún consejo o sugerencia sobre que les gustaría agregar en la historia, háganmelo saber.**

**Y sin mas que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapo y guapas! **


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Les traigo la continuación de esta historia.**

**La música que has visto para este capítulo es "Hero de Skillet" Se aplica bastante bien a la situación y los pensamientos de Percy. **

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 2 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

_**Apruebo el examen de torero con honores**_

Comenzó a llover muy fuertemente.

¿Como lo sé?

Así pues, no puedo ver cómo se filtraba por los cráteres que había en el techo, el viento soplaba fuertemente contra las paredes de la iglesia y la temperatura del aire había bajado un par de grados.

Sentí un escalón que me enseñó todo el cuerpo y no el frío, sino el miedo, lo que no estaba parado, donde los segundos antes están las puertas de la iglesia.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche pude distinguir claramente a nuestro atacante. Media cerca de dos metros y medio, su corpulenta musculatura estaba embutida en una piel surcada de venas hinchadas y una espesa capa de un pelo que ha empezado desde el ombligo y se espesaba hasta llegar al cuello el cual era una masa de músculos y piel, donde es lugar de una cabeza humana tenía una de toro, un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, la nariz, los ojos, los ojos, los negros y la cabeza, la coronada de los cuernos, el derecho de la sangre, la sangre del ojo, el derecho, una corte bastante feo por donde se filtraba sangre.

Tal vez estaba loco, porque podría jurar que me miraba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos llenos de odio, ignorando a los otros. Tal vez no era tan estúpido como pensé y supe que fui yo quien hizo esa corte que tenía.

Resopló ruidosamente, sacando unos cuantos mocos de su asqueroso hocico y arremetió contra mí.

\- ¡Muévanse! -le grite a la chica punk y al chico rubio.

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia los lados esquivando al hombre toro, esta vez no se puede cambiar de dirección en toda la cuenta o simplemente no se importó los otros ya que tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Aún tenía un Sammy detrás, un segundo y un Sammy un lado mientras me abalanzaba hacia el otro.

Un dolor me recorrió por todo el cuerpo y me di cuenta de que caí sobre mi hombro. Apreté fuertemente los dientes para no gritar.

El hombre fue y se estrelló contra las paredes de la iglesia, entrando en sus cuernos hasta la base en la pared de cemento. Resopló y gruño sonoramente mientras hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse.

Traté de levantarme sin éxito y miré a los chicos, el chico rubio volvió a sacar su cuchillo emitiendo su débil brillo color bronce, la chica punk tenía un enorme escudo que al parecer estaba hecho del mismo material.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos! -les grite

-Vete tú-me espetó la chica punk sin dejar de mirar al monstruo.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡los matara!

-Ya no huiré más-fue todo lo que dijo antes de embestir contra el monstruo.

El chico rubio que estaba a su lado simplemente soltó un suspiro agotado, como si hubiera hecho esto toda la vida y siempre viera el mismo comportamiento por parte de su amiga.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-y arremetió contra el monstruo.

El minotauro logró liberarse, viró bruscamente hacia nuestra dirección y volvió a arremeter contra nosotros.

La chica punk logró desviar su trayectoria, antes de que agarrara carrera con su escudo, tumbándola en el proceso. El chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando el minotauro perdió el balance y le incrusto su cuchillo a un costado de su abdomen. El minotauro rugió de dolor e intentó golpear al chico rubio, pero se había salvado por los pelos rodando hacia un lado.

-Están locos-dije.

-Tal vez-me respondió una voz a mi espalda.

Era la chica rubia, se colocó a mi lado y con cuidado me ayudó a levantarme.

Esta vez pude verla mejor, era solo una niña, no podría tener más de 7 años. Tenía el cabello rubio algo rizado y ondulado, como si fuera una princesa, atado a una cola de caballo y ojos de un intenso color gris. Tenía la cara magullada y sucia, pero había algo en sus ojos, una mirada decidida y dispuesta pelear.

Aparte la mirada avergonzado, avergonzado de mí mismo. No podía creer que una niña mucho más joven que yo tuviera una mirada más decidida.

-Tienen que irse-dije sin mirarla-. Me busca a mí, no a ustedes.

-No creo que ellos estén de acuerdo con esa idea-dijo ella apuntando al chico rubio y a la chica punk.

No podía creer lo que veía, ambos totalmente metidos en la pelea. Atacaban sin temor alguno, la chica punk cubría al chico rubio y cuando él la tenía oportunidad le clavaba su cuchillo en la enorme y peluda caja torácica del minotauro, mientras esté aullaba de dolor.

Pero no duraría mucho, ambos se veían cansados y cubiertos de sudor, pero el minotauro parecía que podía seguir todo el día y ellos en cualquier momento podrían cometer un error que les costaría caro.

-Tengo que ayudarlos-dije, tenía que hacerlo, era mi culpa que ellos estuvieran en esa situación.

La chica rubia me miró como si no creyera lo que dije, ella era mucho más baja que yo, solo me llegaba hasta la altura del pecho, de modo que tenía que alzar la cabeza para mirarme.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo en el estado que te encuentras? -dijo señalando hacia mi hombro herido.

-No lo sé-reconocí-. Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos arriesgan sus vidas.

Era ridículo, lo sé, no tenía mi diente de perro infernal, estaba a unos metros del minotauro y no podía acercarme sin que antes me convirtiera en puré.

-Tengo una idea-dijo la chica rubia.

Esta vez me tocó a mí mirarla como si no creyera lo que acaba de decir. Ella se sonrojó y me miró enojada.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡No soy tan inútil como parezco!

El minotauro aulló furioso, al parecer el chico rubio le clavó su cuchillo justo en la entrepierna, que gracias a dios estaba cubierta por un taparrabos. Cosa que se me olvidó explicarles. Pero, por favor. Cuando ves a un monstruo de más de 2 metros mitad toro, mitad hombre, no te andas fijando en lo que tiene en la entrepierna.

El hombre toro intento golpearlo, pero falló y el chico rubio aprovechó eso, rodó hacia un lado siguió atacando.

\- ¿Que fue eso? -pregunte- ¿Es que no lo vio? Estaba parado justo en frente de sus narices.

-Tiene una vista pésima. Se guía por el olfato-me explicó la chica rubia-Es por eso que no podemos escapar de él. Seguirá nuestro rastro y tarde o temprano nos encontrará.

Era verdad. Creí que Sammy y yo lo habíamos perdido, pero al final nos encontró.

La chica rubia tenía razón, esa cosa veía fatal, en más de una ocasión pudo haber aplastado al chico rubio o a la chica punk, pero siempre fallaba.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan, Chica lista?

Ella mi miró como si quisiera decir algo. Tal vez por como la llame. Pero no había tiempo para presentaciones en estos momentos.

-Solo dime tu plan para matar a ese monstruo.

-Tienes que llamar su atención. Cuando te vea, embestirá. Esperas hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltado hacia un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida ¿Entiendes?

\- ¿Como es que sabes eso?

-Vengo estudiando las características de los monstruos desde hace meses y, esta es especial, la acabo de ver contigo.

No entendía a que se refería. Pero en ese mismo instante me acorde de como el hombre toro embistió contra mí al verme, no pudo cambiar de dirección y se clavó contra la pared.

\- ¿Lo recordaste? Bien. Quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo.

Otro aullido de furia. El minotauro apartó a la chica punk de un manotazo que la mando a volar contra una de las columnas de la iglesia. Al parecer chocó bruscamente ya que un hilo de sangre le caía por un lado de la frente.

\- ¡Thalia! -gritó el chico rubio. La chica punk, Thalia, como la había llamado el chico rubio, tenía los ojos cerrados. Al parecer había quedado inconsciente al impactar contra la columna.

El minotauro escucho el grito del chico rubio y con la misma fuerza, lo mando a estrellarse contra las paredes de la iglesia.

\- ¡Luke! -gritó la chica rubia que estaba a mi lado, iba a ir a auxiliar a su amigo, pero la agarré de los hombros- ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Escúchame! -le grite obligandola a mirarme-. Distraeré a esa cosa mientras tanto tu ve y ayuda a tus amigos.

-No hace falta que me lo digas.

-Si, lose. Pero cuando termines, necesito que vayas con Sammy y le digas que tome todas las provisiones que pueda y nos encontremos en la puerta trasera.

Ella me miró unos segundos, taladrándome con la mirada. Sentía que sus ojos podrían llegar hasta ver mi alma.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta.

-Percy, ¡Ahora vete!

No sé si mis ojos me fallaron, pero creo que la vi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir corriendo hacia el chico rubio, Luke.

El hombre toro caminaba pesadamente hacia Luke que murmuraba algo que no alcance a oír. Se le aproximó, olisqueándolo como dispuesto a terminar su trabajo o tal vez comerlo. No me iba a quedar a ver qué sucedía.

No iba a permitirlo.

\- ¡Eh, tu! ¡Eh! -grite agitando los brazos hacia el monstruo, como pidiendo un pase de balón- ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!

\- ¡Brrrrr! -se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.

Genial, tengo su atención.

\- ¡Oye, quítame de la duda! ¡¿Eres un hombre-toro o un hombre-vaca?! ¡Porque creo que eres lo segundo!

-¡BRRRRR!-y embistió contra mí con toda su ira bobina.

Seguí el consejo de la chica rubia. Me coloque a espaldas de la pared, preparado para saltar a un lado en el último segundo.

Pero no sucedió así.

El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido con los brazos extendidos a los costados para cortar mis vías de escape.

El tiempo se ralentizó.

Podía ver todo claramente en tan solo unos segundos. La chica rubia tenía a su amigo Luke apoyándose en su hombro y se dirigían hacia la chica punk que estaba inconsciente. El monstruo embestía hacia a mí, con los brazos extendidos y una cara de verdadero odio, como si yo me hubiera cenado a su mamá. Pude ver un pequeño destello de luz detrás del monstruo, el cuchillo de Luke.

Se me ocurrió una idea, una idea muy estúpida, pero fue la única que pensé.

Corrí hacia el monstruo y antes de que pudiera embestirme con sus afilados cuernos me deslicé entre sus piernas y tome el cuchillo de Luke. Antes de que el monstruo pudiera frenar o dar la vuelta, su cabeza se estampó contra la pared de cemento. Pensé que tiraría la iglesia abajo, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

El hombre toro se sacudió intentando liberarse, resoplando de rabia y frustración en el proceso. El monstruo se revolcaba como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber retrocedido y aplastarme en el proceso, pero la chica rubia tenía razón, esa cosa solo conocía una marcha; hacia adelante.

Apreté más fuerte el cuchillo que tenía en mi mano volviendo blanco mis nudillos en el proceso. Tenía que matarlo. Otra idea estúpida se volvió a formar en mi mente y antes de reflexionar si funcionase o no; arremetí.

Corrí hacia el monstruo que estaba de espaldas a mí. Utilicé el cuchillo de Luke como si fuera un piolet y escalé la espalda del monstruo. El olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. Jamás había practicado alpinismo y al parecer mi primera experiencia fue a través de la espalda de un ser mitológico. No me pregunten de donde saque las fuerzas para hacerlo, porque no lo sé. Tal vez la adrenalina, tal vez la rabia, o tal vez la necesidad de proteger a esos chicos, no lo sé. Lo que si sabía era que estaba sentado en el cuello del monstruo y este había sacado sus cuernos de la pared.

La chica rubia y Luke estaban al lado de la chica punk, Thalia. Tratando de que recobre el sentido. Le dieron de comer algo y al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a todos lados hasta que reparó en mí que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuello del hombre toro.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? -exclamó ella.

El monstruo se encaró hacia ella, piafo de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. El cuchillo se me resbalo de las manos y solté una maldición que cualquier adulto que me hubiera escuchado lavaría mi boca con jabón industrial.

Pude ver como Luke ayudaba a Thalia a levantarse pesadamente y a la chica rubia gritándole algo que no alcance a escuchar. Entonces vi a Sammy. Tenía una mochila en su espalda y otra lo oprimía fuertemente contra su pecho. Si el hombre toro embestía no solo arrasaría a Thalia, Luke y la chica rubia; también a Sammy.

La rabia empezó a hervir dentro de mí, ignorando todo a mi alrededor. Otra idea estúpida se me vino a la cabeza. Genial, ya era la tercera en el día, parece que venían en combo de oferta.

Agarre el cuerno derecho del minotauro, el que aún tenía mi sangre, e intente arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó y soltó gruñido de sorpresa. La adrenalina y la ira recorrían mis venas y teñían mi vista de rojo. Hice un último esfuerzo y, con un grito que envidiaría al mismísimo dios de la guerra, le arranqué el cuerno y antes de que pudiera tirarme de encima suyo, se lo clave justo en la cabeza.

El monstruo pego un horrible grito de agonía, que poco faltó para que me destrozara los tímpanos antes de empezar a desintegrarse, como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Caí sobre mis piernas y poco falto para derrumbarme en el piso. Mi cabeza se sentía pesada y mi cuerpo se sentía lejano, como si no me perteneciera.

Mire a mi alrededor aturdido tratando de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Y mi mente llego a una sola conclusión; el minotauro había desaparecido.

Toda la rabia que tenía hirviendo en mi poco a poco disminuía, dando paso al dolor y el cansancio. Sentía como si la cabeza me se hubiera partido en dos, me temblaban las piernas, me sentía débil y asustado.

Caí de rodillas. Levanté la vista y vi a Sammy correr hacia mí con expresión de horror y lágrimas en sus ojos. Me derrumbe sobre el mojado y frío piso, mirando hacia el techo. La lluvia había cesado y a través de las grietas que había en el techo pude ver que las nubes empezaban a despejarse.

Sammy estaba a mi lado, llorando y sollozando. Levanté mi mano con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaba y limpié las lágrimas que le caían por sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Te lo dije, Sammy. Te dije que te protegería-le di la mejor sonrisa que pude-. Así que, por favor, no llores. Odio verte llorar.

Sammy agarro mi mano y la apretó fuertemente contra su propia mejilla cerrando los ojos.

Lo último que recuerdo es que la chica rubia, Luke y Thalia estaban sobre mí, mirándome con asombro, en especial la chica rubia.

-Es uno de nosotros-decía la chica rubia, sus ojos brillaban de emoción-. Un semidiós.

-Ya lo creo-decía Thalia-. Ningún mortal sería capaz de hacer lo que él hizo.

El chico rubio, Luke, me miraba con curiosidad.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto él.

Volví a reír.

-La chica lista pregunto lo mismo… -dije yo a punto de desmayarme-. Percy...Percy Jackson.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Percy siendo héroe desde tiempo inmemorables.**

**¿Qué les gusta? Cualquier consejo o sugerencia háganmelo sable. Siempre estoy abierto a opiniones.**

**Y sin mas que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Les traigo la continuación de esta historia, llegada ante ustedes por mi humilde persona.**

**La música que seleccione para este capitulo es ¨Trading Yesterday - Shattered ¨ La tristeza y desesperación del ayer, la soledad que carga uno mismo, pero una leve y pequeña esperanza que siempre habita en todos nosotros. **

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 3 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste. **

**Formo una nueva familia.**

¿Conocen esa sensación de estar dormido, pero estar consciente de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Bueno, eso me pasó a mí. Sabía que estaba siendo arrastrado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sin mucha delicadeza eh de decir. Un par de vez mi cabeza golpeo contra algo, la última vez creo que fue contra algo de metal.

\- ¡Por los dioses, Luke! -exclamaba la voz de una chica-. ¡Ten un poco más de cuidado!

\- ¡Es que es muy pesado! -se defendía el.

-Deja de quejarte como una niña y ponlo en el asiento trasero.

Luke resopló indignado y me colocó esta vez mas suavemente, en lo que creo que era, el asiento acolchonado de un auto. Sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado y tomar mi mano con fuerza y esta vez sí conseguí dormirme.

•••••••••

Tuve sueños rarísimos, lleno de animales de granja. La mayoría quería matarme, los otros querían saber mi nombre.

Debí despertarme varias veces, porque tengo recuerdos bastante confusos. Me recuerdo a mí mismo estar descansando en la parte trasera de un coche. Alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudín. La chica de cabello rubio y rizado sonreía cuando me enjuagaba los restos de la barbilla.

\- ¿Sabes quién es tu progenitor divino? -me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Que? -mascullé.

Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.

\- ¿Es un dios menor? O… -lo dijo en casi un susurro- ¿Uno de los Tres Grandes?

-Lo siento-murmuré-no sé...

-Annabeth, ¿Percy ha despertado? -dijo una voz que no pude identificar. La chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudín.

La siguiente vez que desperté ya no estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto.

Estaba recostado sobre un colchón que estaba tendido en el piso, pero no sentía frío. A mi derecha había una chimenea que crepitaba con leña ardiendo. Y a mi izquierda había alguien con un rostro que no pude identificar, pero me parecía muy familiar. Al parecer estaba cambiándome las vendas de mi hombro que lo sentía muy entumecido, como si me lo hubieran anestesiado.

Cuando recobre la conciencia completamente, aún estaba en el mismo lugar. La chimenea aun ardía con la leña, proporcionándome un calor agradable que me inundaba el cuerpo y podía sentir que me llegaba hasta los huesos. Podía quedarme allí todo el día, mirando al fuego danzar en la oscuridad y observar las sombras que creaba con su luz. Entonces sentí algo moverse a mi lado. Sammy estaba acostada a mi lado con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada. Se veía adorable.

Aparte un mechón rebelde de su cabello y lo coloque detrás de su oreja. Vi que tenía una manta al lado suyo, tal vez se lo quitó de encima mientras se movía, ella se mueve mucho cuando duerme. Coloqué la manta sobre ella y le di un beso en la frente.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho-dijo una voz.

Era Luke, estaba apoyado contra la pared. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Llevaba unos tejanos desgastados, y una sudadera verde igual de desgastada.

Mire alrededor, estaba dentro de una cabaña que al parecer era bastante vieja. Estábamos en lo que sería la sala de estar, las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de madera rústica. Había un par de ventanas en las paredes que estaban tapadas por cortinas de terciopelo. A un lado de la sala, unas escaleras daban acceso a un entrepiso que estaba ubicado a 3 metros por encima del nivel del piso. Podía escuchar unos leves ronquidos provenientes de ese lugar, al parecer alguien estaba durmiendo allí. Debajo de ella se encontraba la cocina, lleno de utensilios que daban señal de no haber sido usados en un buen tiempo.

-Te preocupas mucho por ella-dijo Luke. Se acercó hacia dónde yo estaba y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea.

Yo me levanté. Agarre a Sammy como si fuera una princesa y fui a colocarla en uno de los sofás de cuero que había en la sala. La coloqué allí con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la arrope y le di otro beso en la frente.

-Me preocupo más por ella que por mí mismo-dije.

Me volteé y encaré a Luke. El aún estaba sentado mirando la chimenea, como si fuera su serie de televisión favorita. A su lado había una bolsa de... ¿supermercado? ¿Había algún supermercado cerca?

-Ven. Siéntate. De seguro tienes hambre-dijo el palmeando un lugar al lado suyo.

Dude unos segundos, pero la duda se fue rápidamente cuando me di cuenta de que él había cuidado de Sammy cuando yo estaba inconsciente y si hubiera querido matarme ya lo hubiera hecho. Además de que ellos fueron los que me sacaron de esa iglesia. Y para rematar, mi estomago gruño, aceptando su invitación.

Okay, si mi estómago está de acuerdo, ¿porque negarme?

Fui y me senté al lado suyo, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio. El me paso un sándwich envuelto en papel aluminio. Estaba algo cálido al tacto. Seguramente lo había metido al horno cuando fue al supermercado.

Estaba por la mitad de mi sándwich cuando sentí un sabor algo salado y algo cálido bajar por mis mejillas. Estaba llorando. Rápidamente me quite las lágrimas con la esperanza de que Luke no me hubiera visto. Y termine mi sándwich.

-Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado como se debe-me dijo Luke pasándome una lata de Coco-Cola, estaba fría. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no comía una comida caliente o una bebida fría sin tener la preocupación de que me estén persiguiendo para matarme?

-Me llamo Luke Castellan- dijo el tendiéndome la mano. Yo la estreche, esta vez sin dudarlo.

-Soy Percy Jackson.

\- ¿Percy? ... que nombre más...curioso.

-No es mi verdadero nombre. Es un apodo. O una abreviación.

-Ah ya. ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

No respondí. Me daba algo de vergüenza el decir mi verdadero nombre. Luke seguía mirándome en espera de una respuesta.

Suspiré y respondí:

-Perseo...

\- ¿Perseo? ¿Como el héroe griego?

Asentí

-Solo dime Percy.

-Okay, Percy-le dio un sobro a su Coca-Cola-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara-le dije yo sin mucha importancia.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estas en las calles?

Me quede mirando el fuego. Pensando en su pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que hui de casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ESE DÍA? No lo había pensado. Solo me enfocaba en sobrevivir día a día.

\- ¿En qué fecha estamos? -Luke me miro confundido, pero se limitó a responder.

-5 de mayo del 2001.

Empecé a hacer cuenta con los dedos.

-Me fui a los 9. Así que uno...dos...tres. Si, hace 5 años.

-Con que 5 años...increíble.

\- ¿Increíble? -lo mire incrédulo- ¿Qué tiene de increíble el vivir en las calles durante 5 años siendo perseguido por monstruos que solo tú los ves y la gente cree que estás loco? -termine diciéndolo un poco molesto.

De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.

-No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.

Me paso un vaso de aluminio con una bebida dentro. Parecía zumo de manzana. Sentí la mano débil y temblorosa cuando intenté agarrarla. Luke me ayudó a sostenerla firmemente y pude llevármela a la boca.

Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manaza. No lo era. Sabía a galletas y trocitos de chocolate, galletas liquida. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa. Aun las recordaba. Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si mi madre acabará de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo estaría bien.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había vaciado el vaso.

\- ¿Estaba bueno? -pregunto Luke

Asentí

\- ¿A qué sabía?

-Perdona-le contesté-. Debí dejarte un poco.

\- ¡No! No quería decir eso. Solo...solo era curiosidad.

-Sabia a las galletas de chocolate que mi mama me preparaba en casa.

No pregunto por qué dije eso. No pregunto sobre mi mama. Cosa que agradecí en silencio.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Podría volver a pelear con ese hombre toro a puño limpio.

Luke rio por lo bajo y yo también lo hice. Su risa era contagiosa.

-Perdón por decir que era increíble que hayas vivido 5 años en las calles...pero no me refería a eso-dijo Luke-. Me refería a que me parece increíble que hayas sido capaz de sobrevivir durante tan tiempo sin saber la verdad.

\- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-La verdad de quienes somos...y porque nos persiguen monstruos.

Me paso una caja de zapatos y me incitó a abrirla. Dentro de ella había un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, por donde había sido partido. La punta estaba mancha de sangre reseca.

-Esto es...

-Si, es el cuerno del minotauro. El que se lo arrancaste y se lo clavaste en la cabeza. Fue asombroso, aun me cuesta creerlo.

Agarre el cuerno del minotauro, era del tamaño de mi antebrazo. Al tenerlo en mi mano sentí como los recuerdos volvían.

\- ¿Porque nos perseguía? ¿Porque nos persiguen los monstruos? ¿Porque quieren matarnos?

-Bueno, Percy, la respuesta a todo eso es solo una.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

Luke me miró fijamente a los ojos, lo que dijo lo hizo con toda la seriedad que tenía.

-Porque somos semidioses.

Yo lo miré incrédulo. Pensando que me estaba gastando algún tipo de broma. Que había cámaras escondidas para ver mi reacción. Pero sus ojos se mostraban serios, demasiados serios. Como si acabara de decirme la peor noticia de mi vida, como si él fuera un doctor que me acababa de diagnosticar cáncer terminal.

\- ¿Semidioses? ...quieres decir ¿mitad hombre? ¿mitad dios?

-Bueno, sí. Depende de quien sea tu progenitor divino. Puede ser hombre o mujer.

Miré a la fogata por unos segundos, pensando en lo que Luke acaba de decirme hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-Espera, tu dijiste somos, significa que ¿tú también lo eres?

El asintió.

-Si, también soy un semidiós. Al igual que las dos chicas que me acompañan. A la que tu llamaste chica punk, su nombre es Thalía Grace, y es una semidiosa bastante especial, y la otra chica, la rubia, a la que llamaste chica lista, su nombre es Annabeth Chase, también es una semidiosa muy inteligente, incluso para su edad.

Yo me quedé escuchando cada palabra que decía. Y lo más raro es que le creía. Después de todas las cosas raras que he visto que alguien me venga a decir que soy el hijo de un dios o diosa...bueno, hay cosas peores ¿no?

-Un momento-dije yo-. Dijiste que mi progenitor divino puede ser hombre o mujer. ¿Eso significa qué hay más de un dios?

-Si, Percy, dioses, en plural. Específicamente dioses griegos. ¿Qué tanto sabes de ellos?

-No mucho-confesé-. Solo se un poco por un videojuego que jugué cuando era niño.

Luke me miró de una forma burlona. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de reírme.

\- ¿Cual videojuego?

-Ehh...God of War.

No pudo más. Se echo a reír en carcajadas y acto seguido yo lo hice también. ¿Había dicho ya que su sonrisa es contagiosa?

No me había dado cuenta de que hemos estado riéndonos por bastante rato y muy fuerte hasta que alguien gritó del entrepiso con una voz que claramente decía que estaba molesta por despertarla.

\- ¡Cállense ya, maldita sea! -gritó la chica punk, Thalía- ¡Dejen dormir al prójimo! -y nos lanzó un zapato que golpeó de lleno en la cabeza de Luke.

Esta vez fui yo quien estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Porque tanto escándalo? -pregunto una soñolienta chica rubia, Annabeth, sin mal no recuerdo.

-Los chicos son muy ruidosos. No me dejan dormir en paz-dijo Thalía.

\- ¿Los chicos?-pregunto Annabeth. Entonces me vio y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¡Percy!

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y vino en mi búsqueda. Llevaba puesto un pijama color gris, como sus ojos, que le quedaba unos talles más grande y tenía que remangarlos en los tobillos y las muñecas. Se veía muy linda. Detrás de ella venía Thalía bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta holgada sin mangas. Sin duda bastante cómodas para dormir.

\- ¿Cuando despertaste? ¿Como te sientes? ¿Qué tal está tu hombro?-me bombardeó con preguntas Annabeth nada más llegar a mi lado. Vaya, si que es curiosa.

-Desperté hace unos 10 minutos-dije levantando un dedo-. Aun me siento un poco mareado-levante otro dedo-. Y mi hombro...

Momento. No me había fijado mi hombro. Me quite la camisa y Annabeth apartó la vista sonrojada. Hice a un lado las vendas y lo que vi me dejo la boca abierta.

¡La herida se había curado del todo! Me habían cocido y limpiado la herida. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que estaba cicatrizada. Una línea rosada que empezaba desde la clavícula hasta la mitad de mi pecho. Se veía claramente el lugar donde me hicieron los puntos. Era como ver una cremallera.

Me pase los dedos por la cicatriz y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Como es esto posible?- pregunte y los miré- ¡La herida se me ha curado completamente! ¿Me llevaron a un hospital?

-No fue necesario-dijo Luke-. Solo tuvimos que limpiarte la herida y luego cocerla. Aunque todo el trabajo lo hizo ella-apuntó a Sammy que aun estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá-. No se apartó de ti ni un segundo.

Sentí una calidez llenarme el cuerpo al ver a Sammy. La misma que sentí cuando me bebí esa extraña bebida que parecía zumo de manzana.

-Pero...es imposible que la herida se haya cicatrizado tan rápido ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Miré a Annabeth en busca de respuesta, pero ella se removió incomoda evitando mirarme. Al final fue Luke quién respondió.

-Una semana.

Esta vez no dije nada. No me sorprendió el hecho de que haya estado K.O por una semana. Bien podría haberlo estado por un mes y no me sorprendería. Me sorprendía mas como era que la herida que tenía por culpa del minotauro haya sanado hasta ese punto en tan solo una semana.

\- ¿Que me hicieron? -pregunte- ¿Como...demonios me cure tan rápido?

Luke buscó algo en su los encontró puso delante mío una cantimplora y una bolsita transparente que tenía pedazos de… ¿brownie?

-Néctar y Ambrosía-me dijo Luke-. El néctar-apuntó a la cantimplora-. Es la bebida de los dioses, puede ser utilizado en los semidioses con fines curativos. En pequeñas cantidades puede sanar pequeñas heridas, como cortes, contracturas e incluso la fatiga. Aunque las heridas más graves tardan un par de días en ser curadas. Y la ambrosía-apuntó a la bolsita con brownies-. Es la comida de los dioses. De la misma forma que el néctar, en pequeñas cantidades puede sanar a los semidioses.

Estire la mano y tome la cantimplora que tenía néctar.

\- ¿Que pasaría si se consume en grandes dosis?

-Bueno, si es un poco más de la cuenta, solo entraras en un estado febril. Pero si es una dosis muy elevada sufrirás una combustión espontánea, en otras palabras serás literalmente "quemado".

Deje la cantimplora en el piso.

Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar levemente y mis ojos arder.

Miré al fuego que había en la chimenea. Su calor calentándome todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si alguien estuviera abrazándome, diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

-Chicos yo...yo...-balbuceé-. Solo...solo quiero decir que, si no fuera por ustedes yo habría muerto. Perdón por ser una carga para ustedes por esta semana. Cuando Sammy despierte nos iremos y no los molestaremos más. Les dejaremos todas las provisiones que tenemos. Tal vez no sea suficiente para expresarles mi gratitud, pero es todo lo que tenemos.

Los tres se me quedaron mirando. El silencio presente entre nosotros se me hizo eterno.

-No será necesario-rompió el silencio Thalía. Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el mi hombro sano-. Creo que hablo por los tres cuando digo que, de no ser por ti, nosotros habíamos muerto esa noche en la iglesia.

-Tiene razón-dijo Annabeth-. Somos nosotros quienes debemos darte las gracias. Nos salvaste del minotauro. Y tu hermana-miró a Sammy con gratitud-. Nos salvo de morirnos de hambre.

\- ¿Que mueran de hambre? -pregunté yo sin entender.

-Es como Annabeth dijo-esta vez fue Luke quien hablo-. Esa noche, cuando llegamos a esa iglesia, estábamos por morirnos de hambre. No teníamos nada para comer o beber. Luego del accidente del minotauro, tu hermana nos ofreció de comer y nos dio de beber. Nos salvó de morirnos de hambre.

-Creo que fueron ustedes lo que nos salvaron esa noche-dijo Thalía sonriéndome.

-No podíamos dejarte allí abandonado a tu suerte-dijo Luke.

Annabeth se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.

-Ustedes nos ayudaron esa noche. Lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era devolverles el favor-me miró a los ojos y apretó más fuerte mis manos-. Aceptar la ayuda no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. Pero no devolverla si lo es.

Luke tenía razón. Incluso para su edad, Annabeth era una chica muy inteligente. Estaba mirando fijamente sus ojos gris tormenta que me incitaban a perderme en ellos.

Thalía carraspeo sonoramente y Annabeth al ver que aun tenía sus manos en las mías se apartó como si estuviera en llamas. Que curioso, por que su cara estaba increíblemente roja, podía hacer competencia con un tomate y no quiero imaginarme como la tenía yo en estos momentos, así que solo aparte la mirada.

-Gracias-finalmente dije recuperando mi voz-. Realmente...muchas gracias.

Luke miró a Thalía y a Annabeth por unos momentos y se produjo una conversación silenciosa. Al final los tres asintieron, como llegando a un acuerdo y se volvieron a mi.

-Percy...veras, nosotros...hemos huido de nuestras familias-explicó Luke-. Cada uno por sus propios motivos. Annabeth se sentía rechaza, Thalía sentía odio hacia su familia y yo...me sentía abandonado por la mía. Al final, nuestros caminos se cruzados y decidimos permanecer juntos con la promesa de ser una mejor familia que las nuestras.

Miré a los ojos de Thalía y Annabeth. En sus ojos pude ver tristeza, abandono y rabia. Yo comprendía esos sentimientos. Porque estaban presentes en mi interior como si fueran una parte de mi.

-Y hace una semana-continuó Luke-. Cuando te vimos enfrentarte a ese minotauro por tu hermana y peleando hasta desmayarte por protegerla, sentimos que eras igual que nosotros. Así que- extendió su mano hacia mi-Queremos que formen parte de nuestra familia, tú y tu hermana. Y que nosotros formemos parte de la suya.

Yo lo miré atónito, luego a Thalía y después a Annabeth. No podía creer en lo que me decía. Estos chicos me había salvado la vida, me habia dando de comer, nos habían refugiado por una semana a Sammy y a mi sin siquiera conocernos. Y ahora nos invitaban a formar parte de su familia. Sentí las lágrimas derramarse por mi mejilla y esta vez no las detuve.

Luke aun tenía su mano extendida, esperando que yo la tomara. Lo hice, no dude. Agarre su mano como si fuera una soga de salvación y con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar conteste:

-Para mi seria todo un honor.

**Y sin mas que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas! **


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡Muy buenas a todos! De antemano les pido disculpas por la brevedad del capitulo.**

**Para este capitulo seleccione la cancion ¨The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid¨**

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 4 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste. **

**Thalía atormenta a unos inocentes patos.**

**2 Meses después**

Era un día soleado y cálido. Ninguna nube amenazaba con probabilidad de lluvia y el cielo era tan azul que daban ganas de querer tirarte en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de un estupendo día de verano mientras la suave brisa acariciaba tu cuerpo.

Cualquiera que quisiera aprovechar el día iría en un picnic en el parque, iría a la playa a broncearse y disfrutar del sol o a una parrillada en casa mientras los niños nadan en la piscina. Si, esa era las cosas que haría una persona normal en un día como hoy, pero yo no soy normal y sumándole el hecho de que tengo tan mala que suerte que cualquiera sentiría lastima por mi...bueno. No es una buena combinación.

Thalía, Sammy y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo por los callejones asquerosos, oscuros y llenos de basura de la ciudad, con un olor que encontrarías en viejos baños públicos y moteles baratos.

Y de seguro se preguntarán qué hacemos allí. Pues la respuesta a eso es simple mi estimado lector/a. Estábamos huyendo para salvar nuestras vidas.

\- ¿En serio tenias que entrar en un cyber café solo para escuchar el disco de Green Day que fue estrenado el año pasado? -le reclamaba a Thalía mientras doblábamos en una esquina del callejón.

-Cállate, Percy-me decía ella-. Eh querido escuchar ese disco desde hace meses.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que yo le preguntara:

\- ¿Estuvo bueno?

Estaba curioso. Lo admito. Thalia y yo compartiamos gustos musicales y a pesar de que Green Day no era una de mis bandas favoritas, reconocia que muchas de sus canciones me gustaban.

Los ojos de Thalía brillaron de emoción, como si lanzarán chispas de electricidad, irónico, porque eso hacia a veces, principalmente cuando estaba enojada. Para ser sincero daba un poco de miedo.

\- ¡Fue genial! ¡Sin duda alguna la canción Minority fue la mejor! Tendrías que haberla escuchado, fue impresionante.

-Eh chicos, muy linda su conversación-dijo Sammy poniéndose entre nosotros-. Pero, ¿podrían continuar cuando hayamos escapado de los monstruos? Porque no se si lo olvidaron, pero nos están persiguiendo para matarnos.

Ah mi hermanita. Tan adorable como siempre. ¿Alguna ves les dije como era? Era como cualquier otra chica de 10 años. Era un poco más alta que Annabeth, me llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo que hacía perfecto para colocar mi brazo sobre su cabeza para recostarme. Tiene el cabello largo y rizado de color castaño que cae nomas allá de su cintura.

\- ¿Acaso eso es novedad? -preguntó Thalia-. Vamos al supermercado y… ¡pam! nos encontramos con Empusas. Vamos al parque y… ¡pam! Lestrigones en la fuente. ¡Por el amor de los dioses! Ni siquiera puedo ir al baño sin encontrarme con un puto perro del infierno.

-Tal vez sea por tu olor-dije, agitando mi mano frente a mi nariz-. Y no me refiero a tu olor de semidios. Apestas, ¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que tomaste un baño?

Thalia me miro molesta, pero luego aparto la vista avergonzada.

-Cuatro dias…

Me mordi la lengua para no hacer ningun comentario. Vivir en las calles era realmente dificil. Sammy y yo lo habiamos hecho por años y sabiamos como manejarnos, pero Thalia, Luke y Annabeth solo lo habian hecho por un par de meses. Era normal que ellos aun no sepan adaptarse del todo. Luke aun se quejaba cuando le deciamos que se apresurara en ir al baño, según el, no podia hacerlo mientras estaba bajo presion.

Por fin llegamos a la salida del callejón. A nuestra derecha había una heladería con sillas en la acera donde había gente que tranquilamente comía su refrescante helado en una tarde calurosa. Cruzando la calle había un parque con un pequeño lago en medio.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Thalía-. Síganme-Y salió disparada hacia el parque.

Miré a Sammy, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

El parque era un lugar agradable, limpio y tranquilo. Si no me estuvieran persiguiendo para matarme, otra vez, me hubiera gustado sentarme en un su verde césped a observar cómo el agua del pequeño lago rodeado de frondosos árboles reflejaba el cielo azul, mientras era cruzado por una bandada de patos. Sería lindo venir a un día de campo con Sammy, Luke, Thalía y Annabeth. Almorzar tranquilamente y hablar sobre cualquier estupidez que hablan los adolescentes.

-Hay que cruzar el lago-dijo Thalía y sin titubear se metió al lago, espantando a los patos con las manos-. ¡Fuera de aquí si no quieren que esta noche cene pato pekinés! -los patos la miraron ofendidos y antes de salir volando le proporcionaron a Thalía una serie de picotazos que la enojaron aun más.

Thalía ya estaba en la orillas del lago, esperando que nosotros saliéramos. Yo ya estaba por salir, pero Sammy aún estaba por la mitad cuando los perros del infierno entraron al parque y se abalanzaron hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Mierda! -exclamó Sammy y siguió esforzándose por salir. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y le dificultaba mucho el avanzar.

Sin dudar fui hacia ella, avanzando a través del agua. Tal vez suene loco, pero sentía como si el agua me ayudara o me impulsará hacia Sammy. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba con ella, con los perros del infierno a un tiro de piedra de nosotros.

\- ¿¡Que demonios haces, Percy!? -me reclamó Sammy-. ¡Tienes que salir de aquí ahora!

-No pienso abandonarte.

Agarre a Sammy de la muñeca y con todas las fuerzas que tenía la aventé hacia la orilla del río. Otra vez sentí al agua ayudarme, darme la suficiente fuerza para lanzar a Sammy 8 metros hacia adelante, a las orillas del río.

Thalía estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados. Incluso estando lejos pude sentir la intensidad de su concentración. Al abrir sus ojos, literalmente, salieron chispas de ellos. El aire se lleno de olor a ozono y sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Todos mis instintos gritaron ¡Corre!

Sabia lo que Thalía haría.

\- ¡Thalía! -le grite-. ¡Hazlo!

\- ¡Pero…! -podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Estaré bien! ¡Solo hazlo!

Los perros del infierno estaban demasiado cerca, si saltaban hacia mí no tendría forma de defenderme, pero algo les impedía hacer su movimiento. Tal vez sus instintos sintieron lo mismo que yo sentí. Que era peligroso estar dentro del lago.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el cielo se lleno de nubes de tormenta, con la misma rapidez que alguien enciende un interruptor para la luz. Y un rayo cayó en el lugar donde estábamos.

Los perros del infierno soltaron un alarido de dolor antes de desaparecer en una nube polvo. En cuanto a mi, apreté fuertemente los dientes para no morderme la lengua. Sentía como la electricidad recorría desde la punta de mis pies hasta la ultima hebra de mi cabello.

Curiosamente no me desmayé. Abrí los ojos, viendo pequeños puntos negros. Los perros del infierno ya no estaban y las nubes de tormenta había desaparecido. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me encaminé hacia la orilla donde Thalía trataba de recuperar el aliento y Sammy me veía con ojos como platos.

\- ¿Como fue que..? -pero no pude escuchar que quiso decirme. Ya que al salir del agua, sentía como sin la fuerza que tenía se había esfumado y caí inconsciente...otra vez.

Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre.

••••••••••

No se que tendrá de especial este lugar, porque en mis sueños siempre me veo a mi mismo contemplando un prado de verdes colinas.

La brisa olía a fresas. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes. Era muy hermoso a la luz del día. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que el paisaje estaba repleto de edificios con arquitectura griega antigua; un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena, pero con aspecto de recién construido.

Había niños de todas las edades en distintos lugares, algunos jugando voleibol, otros jugando baloncesto, otros chicos estaban en canoas que de deslizaban en un lago cercano. Lo más curioso de todo era que todos los chicos tenían una camiseta color naranja que ponía CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO

Estaba parado frente a una enorme casa de cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balnearios a gran escala, había una veleta con forma de águila y en el porche de la casa estaba un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas con una manta que le cubría las piernas. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo con una espesa barba. Estaba hablando con un chico alto de cabello castaño rizado con una fina barba en la barbilla. Llevaba puesto la misma camiseta naranja y tenía pantalones muy peludos.

\- ¿Esta seguro, señor? -decía el chico dirigiéndose al hombre-. Hay muchos sátiros más capacitados que yo para esta misión.

-En efecto, mi joven sátiro-decían el hombre rascándose su espesa barba-. Pero te he elegido a ti. Se lo mucho que te has esforzado para conseguir tu licencia de buscador y esta es tu oportunidad para lograrlo.

-Si usted cree en mi, señor, lo haré-puso su vista en el lugar donde yo estaba y me miró a los ojos-. Iré por ustedes, aguanten un poco más.

Y el sueño se disolvió dejándome a oscuras.

••••••••••

\- ¡Percy! ¡Percy!

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo los hombros.

\- ¡Percy, despierta, maldita sea!

Alguien me abofeteó.

Thalía, pensé.

Me incorporé pesadamente, sintiendo un pequeño ardor en la mejilla y un entumecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Aun tenia la vista algo borrosa y veía unos puntos negros, pero pude ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Que sucedió? -pregunte.

-Te desmayaste después de salir del lago-me dijo Sammy, aun se le notaba bastante preocupada, como si en cualquier momento pudiera volver a desmayarme.

\- ¿Como fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a eso? -me pregunto Thalía-. Use casi todas mi fuerza en ese rayo.

-No lo se-confesé, era la verdad, no lo sabia. Aunque por alguna razón no quise decirles que sentía como si el agua me diera fuerzas-. Pero tenemos que irnos, ahora.

\- ¿Porque? -preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-Eh tenido un sueño.

Ambas sabían lo que eso significaba. Para nosotros, los semidioses, tener sueños no siempre significa algo bueno. Normalmente soñamos con el peligro inminente y cosas que tendrían algún impacto sobre nuestra vida.

\- ¿Que clase de sueño? -pregunto Sammy.

-Luego se los explico. Ahora, tenemos salir de aquí. Alguien viene a por nosotros.

**Si, lo se. Este capitulo ha sido mas corto en comparacion con los anteriores, pero tengo algo bueno planeado para los siguientes capitulos. **

**Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para avanzar con la historia y explicar bien las cosas ya que estos primero capitulos seran fundamentales para la historia.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinion, haganmelo saber. Sus opiniones son importantes para mantenerme movitado. Asi que, no sean timidos o timidas. **

**Y sin mas que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas! **


	5. Capitulo 5

**¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal?! He vuelto más rápido de lo que pensé. Se que como soy nuevo aquí y es la primera vez que escribo, esta historia no tendrá muchas visitas ni opiniones. Pero ver cada día como poco a poco aumentan las visitas me llena de ilusión y me motiva a escribir. Les doy las gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo a leer mi humilde historia. En serio, gracias.**

**Para este capítulo seleccione la canción ¨Fear of the Dark – Iron Maiden¨ La canción habla por si misma. **

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 5 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste. **

**Nos convertimos en ladrones juveniles que patean a hombres en la entrepierna**

Llegamos a nuestro pequeño refugio que estaba escondido en las afueras de la ciudad. Oculto a la vista de todos en una pequeña cueva que estaba a orillas de un río.

Tuve que apoyarme en Thalia ya que no podía caminar por mi cuenta, su rayo sí que me había dejado aturdido por varios minutos. Aun veía puntos negros y sentía mis piernas como fideos incapaces de sostener mi cuerpo. A pesa de que Thalia solo tenia 12 años era igual, o tal vez mas fuerte que yo, pero antes muerto que confesárselo eso a ella.

Luego de peregrinar por lo que sentí que eran horas llegamos a nuestro pequeño refugio que estaba escondido en las afueras de la ciudad. Oculto a la vista de todos en una pequeña cueva que estaba a orillas de un río.

Al entrar vimos a Luke y Annabeth empacar todo lo que podían en sus mochilas. Luke estaba guardando provisiones para varios días, algo de dinero y ropa. Mientras que Annabeth se enfocaba en debatir cuales libros podía llevar y cuáles no. Por el amor de Iron Man, solo tiene siete años. No debería de preocuparse por libros, aunque no sabía de que cosas debería de preocuparse.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿porque se preparan para marcharse? -pregunto Thalia.

-Porque eso es lo que haremos, Thalia-respondió Luke. Termino de guardar sus cosas y nos miró. Se veía realmente preocupado-. He tenido un sueño.

Me sorprendí. ¿Acaso Luke tuvo el mismo sueño que yo? Que alguien que no conocíamos venía a buscarnos.

No. Al ver la expresión de su rostro y el tono con el que dijo esas palabras parecía algo mucho más serio. Luke se veía un poco...asustado.

\- ¿Que soñaste? -le pregunte. Quería saber si había tenido el mismo sueño que yo.

-Algo malo, muy malo-se limitó a responder-. Ahora guarden sus cosas. Se los explicaré en el camino.

Nadie dijo nada. Thalía, Sammy y yo nos dispusimos a empacar lo necesario. Puse un poco de ropa, una manta, 2 botellas de agua y un paquete de oreos que compré de una gasolinera. Es mentira, las robe. Comprobé que mi cuchillo de diente de perro del infierno aun seguía atado en mi tobillo, su presencia me reconfortaba.

Después de unos minutos ya estábamos listos hasta para ir hasta el fin del mundo.

Caminamos casi corriendo hacia la ciudad. Luke encabezaba la marcha. Desde que habíamos salido de la guarida no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, como si algo pudiera salir de entre los arbustos y atacarnos.

Nunca había visto a Luke de esta manera, no importaba que tan mal estaba la situación, el siempre mantenía la compostura.

Me regañe a mí mismo por pensar de esa manera. Siempre se me olvidada que Luke era como yo, un chico de 14 años que había huido de su casa. Era obvio que podía tener miedo, tenía todas las razones para tenerlo. Pero nunca lo había demostrado, siempre se mantenía firme por Thalia y Annabeth, y ahora por Sammy y por mí. Odio ser una carga. No puedo permitir que Luke cargue con toda la responsabilidad.

Desde ese día, hace dos meses, pase a formar parte de una familia. Eso es, somos una familia. Y las familias se apoyan entre ellos.

Al salir del bosque nos encontrábamos en una carretera, más allá de ella se alzaba la ciudad, con edificios que buscaban alcanzar los cielos, las calles inundadas de autos y personas tan metidas en sus trabajos u ocupaciones que no veían lo hermoso que estaba el día.

Qué curioso, una persona que constantemente huye de la muerte sabe lo hermosa que es la vida. Casi poético e irónico.

-Luke, ¿porque venimos hacia la ciudad? -le pregunte a mi amigo-. ¿Si nos estamos alejando de algo, no sería mejor alejarnos de los lugares poblados?

-Si, lose. Pero necesitamos un transporte-buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera llevarnos a los 5. Entonces sus ojos quedaron firmes en algo y apuntó hacia esa dirección-. Allí.

Todos miramos hacia dónde Luke apuntó. Un estacionamiento al aire libre de un hotel bastante lujoso. Rodeado de rejas con púas de alambre y cámaras de seguridad. Los autos de alta gama llenaban los espacios. Parece ser que Luke estaba pensando en _"prestar"_ uno de esos autos. Pero el estacionamiento estaba custodiado por 2 guardias que parecían gorilas con traje y lentes oscuros. Uno estaba dentro de una cabina de peaje que controlaba la vaya para permitir la entrada o salida de los autos. El otro estaba afuera con los brazos detrás de su torso en plan _"Ni una mosca pasara por aquí ¿por qué? Porque soy el mejor"_.

-Entiendo-le dije-. Pero tenemos que deshacernos de los guardias.

-Esperen, esperen-dijo Annabeth-. ¿Acaso están pensando robar uno de esos autos?

-Annabeth-le dijo Thalía poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro a la pequeña-. Esos ricos bastardos se limpian el culo con dinero. No les importará que UNO de sus autos desaparezcan, seguramente tienen muchos más.

Annabeth se quedó pensando unos segundos con la mirada al piso. Pero luego alzó la mirada y sus ojos mostraban decisión y valentía. Admiraba mucho eso de ella, a pesar de solo tener 7 años había llegado a admirar su espíritu de lucha.

-Hagámoslo-fue lo que dijo ella.

Luke asintió contento.

-Bien. Percy tiene razón. Tenemos que distraer a los guardias-Volvió su vista hacia ellos-. Thalía y Annabeth, ustedes distraigan a los guardias. Hagan que salgan de su posición. Mientras que Sammy y yo aprovecharemos para escabullirnos hacia los autos. Percy, cuando veas que los guardias estén distraídos encárgate de ellos. No los mates, solo déjalos fuera de combate.

-Es una idea estúpida-dije yo-. Hagámoslo.

Luke miró de manera cómplice. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¡Vamos!

Nos separamos. Thalía y Annabeth fueron caminado hacia los guardias, mientras yo me quedaba oculto a una distancia prudente. Pude ver a Luke y Sammy ir por el otro lado de la entrada del estacionamiento. Haciéndose pasar como dos niños comunes que caminaba por la acerca.

Thalía y Annabeth se habían acercado lo suficiente a los guardias para que ellos pudieran verlas.

-Disculpe, señor-dijo Annabeth con una tierna voz-. ¿Puede ayudarnos?

El guardia la miró por unos segundos, pero al ver que solo era una niña pequeña su rostro se relajó y le dio una sonrisa amable.

-Por supuesto, pequeña. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -dijo el con una voz amable. Parecía un buen sujeto.

-Mi hermana y yo nos hemos perdido-Annabeth miro a Thalía para ella le siguiera el juego.

-Si-dijo Thalía entendiendo el mensaje-. Nos hemos extraviado de camino al orfanato.

Yo desconocía si en la ciudad había orfanatos, al parecer el guardia pensó lo mismo y alzo una ceja extrañado.

-No sé si hay algún orfanato por aquí.

-Ah, que lastima-dijo Annabeth con tristeza, a pesar de tener solo 7 años era muy buena actora-. Tal vez su compañero sepa. ¿Puede llamarlo? -dijo eso último con esperanza para hacerlo más creíble.

El hombre volteó a ver a su compañero y silbó para llamar su atención. El hombre asomó su calva cabeza por la ventanilla del peaje y observó como su compañero le hacía señas para que viniera junto a él. Cuando salió de la cabina pude ver como Luke y Sammy se colaban por la entrada en dirección a los autos.

Okay. Es ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué lentamente por detrás de los guardias que estaban dándome la espalda.

Thalia me observo llegar sigilosamente por detrás de los guardias, preparado para hacer mi movimiento.

-Voy por el calvo, tú ve por el otro-le dije en señas. Ella hizo un asentimiento casi invisible y miró al guardia. Pobre guardia, siento pena por lo que le ocurrirá, se ve que es un buen hombre.

Thalia se acercó al guardia con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Se notaba a kilómetros que era fingida. Y antes de que el guardia pudiera reaccionar, Thalia le dio una patada tan fuerte en la entrepierna que el pobre hombre gritó con una voz de soprano y posiblemente lo dejó sin descendencia. El hombre instintivamente se llevó las manos a la entrepierna, ocasionando que bajara la cabeza, oportunidad que Thalia aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en toda la cara, dejándolo inconsciente y con la nariz rota como bonus.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? -el guardia calvo no pudo terminar su frase ya que me había colocado a su espalda sin que se diera cuenta y lo golpeé fuertemente en la nuca. Si, justo como en las películas y en las series de anime que tanto les gusta a ustedes ver

El guardia calvo cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido alguno. Mire a los lados por si alguien había escuchado el grito del guardia quien Thalia golpeó. Por suerte no había nadie.

\- ¿No podías haberlo hecho de una forma más silenciosa? -le pregunte a Thalia.

-Cállate y ayúdame a esconder los cuerpos. No queremos que alguien venga y los vea tirados.

Tenía razón. Ambos cargamos a un guardia y los escondimos en la cabina de peaje. Coloque al guardia calvo en la silla, de tal forma que pareciera que se acabada de echar una siesta.

Entramos en el estacionamiento en busca de Luke y Sammy. Conociendo la habilidad de Luke de tomar cosas que no son suyas, imagine que ya tendrá para nuestro trasporte.

Y efectivamente así era. En la distancia podía observar a Luke agitándonos la mano a través de la ventana del auto para llamar nuestra atención. Estaba en el asiento del conductor de un Ford Mustang rojo.

Normalmente Luke tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a lo perfecto que salió el robo. Es hijo de Hermes, dios de los ladrones, así que es comprensible su euforia al robar algo. Pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaba serio, estaba...asustado.

Thalia, Annabeth y Sammy se sentaron en el asiento trasero, yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto con Luke al volante. Necesitaba hablar con el sobre lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Están listos? -preguntó Luke arrancando el auto. Ventajas de ser un hijo de Hermes, puedes arrancar autos sin llave.

-Demuéstranos lo que puede hacer este bebe-dijo Thalia.

Y Luke aceleró. Embistió contra la valla de peaje rompiéndola, siguiendo la carretera. Alejándonos de la ciudad dejando todo atrás, el incesante ruido del tráfico, el bullicio que ocasionaba el ir y venir de las personas y lo que sea que tenía preocupado a Luke de esa manera.

•••••••••

No sé en qué punto del viaje me había quedado dormido. Para cuando desperté la luna iluminaba la noche con su luz plateada en un estrellado cielo veraniego. Las chicas también estaban dormidas. Annabeth y Sammy se recostaban sobre Thalia que estaba sentada en medio de ellas, parecían hermanas. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa imagen.

Me alegraba el hecho de que Sammy pudiera relacionarse con otras chicas. Annabeth y Thalia son muy buenas, las tres se llevan muy bien, como si fueran una familia.

Luke estaba detrás del volante, conduciendo. Se le veía bastante cansado, con ojeras en los ojos y haciendo un claro esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

-Percy-me dijo el al darse cuenta de que me había despertado-. Despertase.

No lo había notado, capitán obvio.

-Si. Gracias, Luke. Ahora es tu turno.

\- ¿Que? No, estoy bien. No te preocupes-claramente no lo estaba, se notaba a kilómetros lo cansado que estaba.

-No, no lo estás. Ahora déjame conducir antes de que te deje inconsciente de un golpe.

Luke abrió los ojos. Sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo el aparcando el auto para que pudiéramos cambiar de lugar. Me senté detrás del volante y empecé a conducir más o menos a la misma velocidad que conducía Luke, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

\- ¿Porque no duermes un rato? Te despertaré si algo ocurre.

-Gracias, Percy, eso suena bien. Pero antes de eso, tengo que contarte algo.

\- ¿Es sobre lo que soñaste?

-Si-estaba serio y preocupado-. Soñé que algo nos perseguía.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Un monstruo?

-Si. Pero era algo con lo que nunca nos habíamos encontrado. Estoy preocupado...y asustado-confesó el evitando mirarme.

-Luke...no tienes por qué aguantarlo todo tu solo. Es una carga demasiado pesada para una sola persona. Déjame ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte. Somos una familia después de todo.

Luke se quedó pensando en lo que dije. Tenía los puños apretados y sus nudillos estaban blancos. Al final se relajó y suspiró.

-Es una Quimera.

\- ¿Una Quimera?

El asintió.

-Es un monstruoso horrible. Con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de serpiente.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi cuerpo. Ahora entendía por qué Luke se veían tan asustado y preocupado. Por qué tenía tanta prisa de huir.

\- ¿Has soñado con eso? -le pregunte-. ¿Que nos persigue?

Volvió a asentir.

-Tenemos que huir, Percy...lo más lejos que podamos. Es un monstruo muy peligroso...

Voltee para mirarlo, pero él se había quedado dormido.

Coloque a Luke en una posición más cómoda para que pueda dormir. Sammy, Thalia y Annabeth seguían dormidas y no daban señales de que fueran a levantarse hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Lo que me había contado Luke me preocupó. Si un monstruo como ese venía a por nosotros no tendremos muchas oportunidades de salir vivos.

Una imagen se me vino a la cabeza. La de ese campamento en la colina y ese chico con piernas peludas que decía que vendría a buscarnos. Si el sueño de Luke de que un monstruo nos persigue es verdad, entonces tal vez ese campamento y ese chico también lo sean. Tal vez ese lugar sea seguro y ese chico venía a buscarnos para llevarnos allí.

Parecía poco probable… ¿está mal en tener un poco de esperanza?

**Como el día de hoy me siento inspirado alzare dos capítulos. En el próximo habrá algo de acción y las cosas comenzaran a tomar rumbo. **

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna opinión, háganmelo saber. **

**Y sin más que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas! **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Como dije, debido al repentino ataque de inspiración que he tenido hoy escribí 2 capítulos. **

**Hay un poco de acción, nada demasiado llamativo, pero tendrá repercusiones en el futuro. **

**Y sin más preámbulos el capítulo 6 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste. **

**Conozco a una cabra parlante.**

\- ¡Muchas Gracias! -dijo la cajera con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios y una mirada de lujuria en su rostro.

Luke y yo salimos de una gasolinera, abasteciéndonos de suministros para unos días de viaje.

Luke al ser un hijo de Hermes no solo es un buen ladrón, también es alguien muy carismático, por no decir un gran mentiroso. Convenció a la cajera de que nos haga un buen descuento con una sonrisa en los labios. Me pregunto que fue exactamente lo que le dijo para convencerla de hacer eso, pero conozco a alguien que no le gustaría saber eso. No quiero ver correr sangre.

Thalia estaba al lado del auto, hablando con el hombre que trabajaba en la gasolinera. Thalia al ser capaz de manipular la niebla, hacía creer al hombre que era una madre de unos 35 años que estaba de viaje con sus hijos.

Creo que nunca les expliqué lo que es la niebla. La niebla es como una fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre los mortales, evitando que ellos puedan llegar a ver la verdad de lo que hay en el mundo. Haciéndolos ver algo que su mente pueda comprender.

Thalia es capaz de manipular la niebla. Gracias a eso ella tenía la imagen que tiene ahora y por eso pudimos pagar la comida y la gasolina. Haciendo pasar trozos de papel por dinero.

\- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? -dijo Thalia con el ceño fruncido una vez que el hombre terminó de llenar el tanque de gasolina.

-No fue mi culpa, es que Luke estaba...-fui interrumpido por un codazo en las costillas por parte de Luke.

-No es nada-dijo el-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si-dijo Annabeth asomándose por la ventana del asiento trasero-. ¿Podemos irnos por favor?

Thalia nos miró por unos segundos antes de subir al auto y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Puedes conducir? -le pregunte a Luke-. Necesito dormir un poco.

\- Esta bien, hazlo. No has dormido mucho en estos últimos días.

Me senté en el asiento trasero a lado de Sammy, quien estaba totalmente metida en un libro. Vaya, parece ser que Annabeth le ha contagiado algunos hábitos suyos.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para que me durmiera. Tenía la esperanza de que soñara con aquel chico de piernas peludas para saber dónde se encontraba y de esa forma ir a ese lugar que esperaba que fuera seguro.

Y así fue.

Podía ver al chico correr entre la maleza del bosque. Al parecer había dormido en la deriva por unos días. No tenía esos pantalones peludos pero los jeans que tenía estaban sucios y rasgados, aún tenía la misma camiseta naranja, aunque algo mugrienta. Al correr, la mochila que llevaba en su espalda hacia un extraño ruido, como el de metales chocando entre sí.

Iba corriendo de forma rápida y descuidada sin mirar por donde pisaba. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que tropezara y estrellara su cara contra en piso.

\- ¡Maldición! -gritó el chico-. Estoy cerca, muy cerca. No puedo parar ahora.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, solo allí me di cuenta de lo cansado y magullado que él estaba. No solo su ropa. Su rostro estaba sucio y golpeado, tenía un ojo hinchado y un feo corte a un lado de su cara. Al correr cojeaba ligeramente y ahogaba un grito de dolor.

Llegó a un claro en el bosque y si pudiera gritar dentro de un sueño lo habría hecho. El chico miraba hacia una gasolinera. La misma en donde nosotros estábamos hace tan solo unos minutos.

\- Maldición! Se han ido...-el chico respiraba con dificultad-. Tengo que encontrarlos y llevarlos al campamento. No saben en el peligro que están...-fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con la mía-. Tienes que encontrarme...

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Me levante dando un sobresalto. Aún estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, Sammy aún estaba leyendo su libro, Annabeth estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras que Thalia y Luke estaban teniendo una tranquila conversación.

Sammy al darse cuenta de que me había levantado bruscamente levantó la mirada de su libro y me miró preocupada.

-Percy, ¿sucede algo?

Me quede unos segundos en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de soñar.

-Tenemos que volver-fue lo único que dije.

\- ¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde? -me preguntó Luke mirándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

Esta vez todos tenían una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros. Tragué saliva y respondí:

-A la gasolinera.

\- ¿Estás loco? -preguntó Thalia-. ¿Porque habríamos de volver? Los mortales probablemente ya se habrán dado cuenta que el dinero que les dimos no es real.

-Tiene razón-dijo Annabeth-. No tenemos una razón para volver.

-Tenemos una-dije yo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos en espera de una respuesta más concreta. Al final fue Luke quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Viste algo verdad?

-Así es. Así que tenemos que volver. Puede ser nuestra oportunidad.

\- ¿Oportunidad para qué? -preguntó Thalia.

-Para dejar de huir e ir a un lugar seguro.

Mis palabras causaron un gran impacto en ellos. Unos segundos después Luke viró el coche y tomamos el mismo camino por el qué vinimos.

-Será mejor que nos expliques que fue lo que viste, Percy-dijo Luke.

Mientras íbamos de camino a la gasolinera les expliqué los sueños que había tenido últimamente. Sobre un campamento en una colina. Sobre el chico que nos estaba buscando y afirmaba de que estábamos en peligro. Solo al terminar de hablar pude notar como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se desasía.

Quería contárselo a todos ese mismo día que tuve el sueño, pero no quería asustarlos diciendo que este chico afirmaba que estábamos en peligro. Sumándole el sueño de Luke diciendo que una Quimera nos estaba persiguiendo era como añadir más leña al fuego.

\- ¿Porque no nos lo contaste antes? -dijo Sammy, dolida de que no confiara en ella.

-Es que no quería preocuparlos. Perdón-dije apenado, no quiero que se preocupen de algo que no sabemos si es cierto. En especial Sammy.

-En verdad eres un verdadero idiota-dijo Thalia dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo Annabeth.

-Y yo-dijo Luke.

\- ¡Eh! -dije yo ofendido, causando que todos se rieran de mí. Les saque la lengua en respuesta.

-Chicos-dijo Annabeth de forma seria-. ¿Se han puesto a pensar que, si ese chico existe y en verdad está en la gasolinera, significa que también es verdad que estamos en peligro?

Me quede pensando en las palabras de Annabeth e intercambie una mirada con Luke.

Era cierto, si ese chico existía entonces también significaba que estábamos en peligro. Siendo lo más probable de que el sueño de que tuvo Luke con la Quimera fuera real, y de que en verdad venía a por nosotros. Todo encajaba.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos-le dije a Luke esperando que hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

El simplemente asintió y aceleró el auto.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos de vuelta en la gasolinera. Bajé del auto y empecé a buscar con la vista a ese chico de remera naranja. No lo encontré en la gasolinera, ni en el lavabo. Así que empecé a buscar en los alrededores. Annabeth, Sammy y Thalia también estaban buscándolo, mientras que Luke estaba en el auto, preparado para que podamos huir en caso de que apareciera algún monstruo o los empleados de la gasolinera.

Estuve buscando por varios minutos, casi perdí la esperanza hasta que vi un arbusto moverse y rápidamente me dirigí hacia allí. Aparte la maleza y allí estaba él. Tirado en el suelo inconsciente, tenía el mismo aspecto que en mi sueño, solo que el corte a un lado de su cara estaba peor de lo que recordaba. Me acerqué a él y observé su corte, no era un corte muy profundo, pero perdía mucha sangre y respiraba con dificultad.

No tenía otra opción.

Saqué la botella de agua que tenía en mi mochila, la abrí y me concentré. El agua comenzó a salir de la botella como si tuviera vida propia y se dirigió hacia la herida del chico. Cubrió toda su herida y poco a poco esta empezó a limpiarse y a cerrarse.

Unos minutos después, la herida ya se había cerrado completamente y no quedó ningún rastro del corte. El chico aún estaba inconsciente, pero su respiración se había normalizado.

No me pregunten como hice eso porque no sabría cómo explicarlo. Simplemente ocurrió un día cuando Sammy se había torcido el tobillo mientras escapábamos de unos monstruos. No sabía qué hacer, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo lo que debía de hacer, utilice el agua de la misma forma y la cure de su torcedura de tobillo. Ella es la única que lo sabe, no quiero contárselo a los demás, no sabría cómo reaccionarían si les dijera que puedo curar a la gente con el agua.

El chico se movió incómodo y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos que los tenía de color marrón. Paso unos segundo antes de que se diera cuenta en donde estaba y se levantó bruscamente.

\- ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde? -dijo el demasiado rápido.

Me puse frente a él y levanté mis manos en señal de que se tranquilizara.

-Eh, amigo. Tranquilo-le decía yo-. Estas bien.

Se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, asegurándose de que yo fuera real y no algún tipo de alucinación.

-No, no estamos bien-dijo él entrando en pánico-. Tenemos que huir, ya viene, está cerca.

\- ¿Quien?

El me miró y pode ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-El hijo de Equidna. Quimera.

Estaba consciente de que mis ojos se debieron de abrir como si fueran platos, pero no me importó.

\- ¿Que?

-Escúchame. Eres un semidiós, y uno muy poderoso, al igual que esa chica que está contigo. Tienen un olor muy fuerte, pude olerlos a kilómetros.

\- ¿Acaso tu...has venido a buscarnos?

-Si, vine a llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Así que vengan conmigo.

Miraba a sus ojos por si había algún indicio de mentira, pero no le encontraba. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Este chico en verdad había venido a buscarnos y llevarnos a un lugar seguro. Había venido a ayudarnos.

No podía creerlo. Era verdad. Todo lo que había soñado era verdad. Tenemos esperanza de ir a un lugar seguro y dejar de huir. Luke, Thalia y Annabeth por fin podrían estar tranquilos. Y Sammy podría vivir una vida sin tener que huir de todo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le pregunte

-Soy Grover-dijo el con una sonrisa amistosa-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Percy.

-Percy...que curioso nombre. Pero ahora no es momento para eso, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos alcance.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Salimos en dirección hacia la gasolinera, en donde pude ver en la distancia a Thalia, Annabeth y Sammy reunidas en al auto hablando con Luke. Sammy fue la primera en levantar la mirada y mirar hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron la ver que no estaba solo. Estiro de la manga de Thalia y señaló hacia mi dirección.

-Diles que arranquen el auto...-dijo Grover con dificultad, tal vez lo haya curado de su herida, pero no puedo hacer nada en contra de la fatiga y el cansancio-. Está demasiado cerca...en unos minutos nos alcanzará si no nos damos prisa.

\- ¡Suban al auto! -les grite a las chicas-. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora!

Annabeth y Sammy subieron al auto, pero Thalia no lo hizo. Cuando llegue a su lado con Grover ella lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- ¿Es este el de tus sueños? -Me preguntó ella.

-Soy Grover, mucho gusto.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para presentaciones después, ahora tenemos que...

Fui interrumpido por un terrible gruñido. Todos miramos hacia el bosque que se extendía a un lado de la carretera, donde provenía el monstruoso ruido.

De entre los arbustos vi salir a una criatura que nunca había visto. Tenía una ligera forma humana, pero debería de medir como 3 metros. Avanzaba lentamente a 4 patas, con su cabeza de cabra adornada con enormes cuernos, mirándonos fijamente esperando para atacar. En su parte trasera siseaba una serpiente que tenía por cola de al menos 1 metro y medio. No podía ver su cabeza de león, pero si podía ver sus enormes garras que tenía en lugar de manos. Pude ver que una de sus garras estaba empapada de sangre.

Thalia se quedó estática al ver a la Quimera, Grover empezó a temblar ligeramente. Podía ver a las chicas en el asiento trasero haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar y a Luke mirando a la Quimera con los ojos abiertos.

-Entren al auto- les dije a Thalia y Grover sin moverme-. Yo lo distraeré.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Percy?¡Te matará! -dijo Thalia en voz baja.

La Quimera seguía acercándose lentamente, saboreando el tener acorralada a su presa.

-Préstame tu escudo-le dije a Thalia, extendiendo mi mano sin apartar la vista de la criatura.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero me pasó su escudo a regañadientes y subió al auto, seguido de Grover, dejándome a solas con la Quimera.

El escudo de Thalia, la Egida, normalmente tenía la forma de una pulsera de plata. Pero al invocarlo aparecía un enorme escudo con la cabeza de Medusa esculpida en él. Tal vez no convertía a cualquier ser vivo en piedra como la original, pero al menos daba un susto de muerte como para cagarte en los pantalones y salir huyendo como niña de 6 años. Espero que funcione con la Quimera.

Me acerqué a él de forma lenta y sin dejar de mirarlo, retándolo a que haga el primer movimiento. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para poder herir a la bestia y luego correr al auto.

Al notar que yo no haría el primer movimiento, la Quimera se abalanzó contra mí, como un león abalanzándose para matar a su presa con las garras extendidas.

Era mi oportunidad.

Libere el escudo y la bestia se estampó contra la horrible cara de Medusa. Dio un grito de susto, levantándose en sus patas traseras. Al hacerlo, pude ver su cabeza de león que adornaba su peludo pecho, la cabeza de león no se asustó con la cara de Medusa ya que no lo vio y aproveché la oportunidad para estamparle en el ojo el cuchillo de diente de perro del infierno que tenía. Esta vez la bestia soltó un grito de dolor y me apartó de un manotazo. De no haber sido porque me cubrí con el escudo me habría matado con sus garras.

Fui a estrellarme contra las puertas del auto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien tiro de mí y me metió al auto.

\- ¡Acelera, larguémonos de aquí! -escuche a Grover gritándole a Luke.

El, sin más pena ni gloria, aceleró el auto. Volviendo a meterse en la carretera y alejándonos de la Quimera que seguía chillando de dolor.

\- ¿Acaso estás loco, Percy? -Me grito Luke cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente y comprobamos que la Quimera no nos seguía.

-Ya, eso se lo dije yo también-dijo Thalia.

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que fue eso?! ¡Podría haberte matado! -me grito también Sammy. Genial, solo falta que también me grite Annabeth y estamos completos.

-Tiene razón, Percy-me dijo Grover-. Fue muy imprudente de tu parte.

-Y estúpido-añadió Annabeth.

\- ¡Si, ya lo sé! -dije yo perdiendo un poco el control-. Pero tenía que hacer algo, esa cosa nos iba a matar si no hacíamos nada.

\- ¡Pero esa no es una razón para que te lances como una bomba kamikaze, idiota! -me gritó Sammy.

Se cruzó de brazos y no me volvió a hablar.

Maldición, no quería que se enojara. De entre todas las personas la que menos quiero que se enoje conmigo es Sammy. La miré por unos segundos intentando que me mirara, pero no funcionó. Sammy es terca como una mula.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio.

-Lo siento, chicos-dije yo-. Pero no quería que nada malo les pasara. No me lo perdonaría.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? -me dijo Annabeth-. ¿Como crees que nos sentiríamos si algo te pasara por querer protegernos?

Aparte la vista de forma apenada.

-Lo siento.

-Solo...no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-Está bien.

Mentía. Se que volvería a hacerlo si no tuviera otra opción y ellos lo sabían.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Thalia hablara.

-De acuerdo. Será mejor que empieces a hablar-dijo mirando fijamente a Grover-. Pasamos muchos inconvenientes para que pudiéramos encontrarte. Así que, ¿quién eres?

Grover se sintió un poco incómodo ante la mirada de todos, pero finalmente habló.

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Grover Underwood. Y soy un sátiro del Campamento Mestizo.

**Muy bien, las cosas comienzan a tomar el rumbo que deseo. En el próximo capitulo conoceremos un poco del pasado de Percy y Sammy. Y como fue que se conocieron y terminaron en las calles. **

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna opinión, háganmelo saber. **

**Y sin más que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas! **


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Hola que tal a todos! He vuelto.**

**El día de hoy les traigo este humilde capitulo. El cómo todo comenzó con Sammy y Percy. Y el porque Percy la protege tanto. **

**La canción que he decidido para este capítulo es ¨Thousand Foot Krutch - War Of Change¨ principalmente en la escena de la pelea. **

**Y sin más preámbulos el capítulo 7 de ¨Una Historia Diferente¨**

**Espero les guste. **

**Me convierto en cirujano**

¿Alguna vez se han despertado con la pezuña de una cabra frente a sus narices al abrir los ojos?

¿No?

Pues entonces no sabrán qué es lo que yo sentí al despertarme el día de hoy.

Grover estaba acostado a mi lado, enseñándome sus sucias pezuñas seguidas de sus peludas piernas de las cuales él se sentía orgulloso.

Habíamos decidido que, después de viajar por más de 3 días seguidos en auto, debíamos de detenernos a descansar de forma correcta y relajarnos. A pesar de no ser el mejor momento para hacerlo, Luke insistió, ya que necesitábamos alejarnos los unos de los otros porque eso nos ponía con los nervios de punta.

En especial Thalia.

El estar encerrado por más de 72 horas en el mismo pequeño y estrecho lugar no era bueno para la salud mental de nadie.

En especial Thalia.

Terminamos acampando a la deriva, alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Alguien se quedaba de guardia mientras los demás dormían. Sammy se había ofrecido para estar de guardia, ya que ella había sido la que más durmió durante nuestro viaje en auto.

Al darme cuenta de que no podría volver a dormir con la imagen mental de las peludas piernas de Grover con sus pezuñas apuntándome a la cara, decidí reemplazar a Sammy.

Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la fogata, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Podía observar como las llamas dibujaban figuras en sus ojos, hipnotizándola con su seductor movimiento. Incitándola a perderse en su propio mundo. Tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, como si su cuerpo estuviese allí pero su mente no.

Sin hacer ruido me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Ella no volteó a verme. Lo que ocasionó que mi corazón se comprimiera de dolor.

He estado con Sammy por años, pero nunca la había visto tan molesta conmigo. Desde ese día en la gasolinera, en donde me enfrenté a esa Quimera y salí vivo por los pelos, Sammy no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

No soportaba eso. No soportaba el hecho de que Sammy estuviese enojada conmigo, que no me hablara. De todas las personas en el mundo, ella es la única que no quiero que me odie.

-Sammy...

-Ahórratelo-me interrumpió ella-. No quiero escucharte.

Otra punzada de dolor.

-Por favor, Sammy, escúchame...

Ella siguió sin mirarme, tenía la mirada perdida en la fogata que iluminaba el pequeño claro en el bosque en donde estábamos. Escuché a Grover farfullar algo mientras dormía, pero lo ignoré.

-Siento lo que ocurrió en esa gasolinera-continúe hablando-. Pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Sammy por fin volteó a mirarme, su rostro reflejaba incredulidad, y poco a poco esa incredulidad fue remplazada por el enojo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo ella, con furia contenida en su voz- ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?

Sentía un nudo formarse en mi garganta, pero traje fuerte y continué hablando.

-Lo volveré a decir si eso es lo que quieres. No me arrepiento de mis acciones, lo hice para ponerlos a salvo a ustedes. Lo hice para ponerte a salvo a ti.

Ese fue el detonante. Sammy me miró a los ojos y veía tristeza e ira reflejada en ellos.

\- ¡No quiero estar a salvo si eso significa que tu tengas que sacrificarte para eso! ¡No podría vivir con eso en mente!

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, pero pude ver que se esforzaba en no llorar.

-Yo...solo quiero que estés a salvo. Ya no me tienes solo a mí. Tienes a Luke, Thalia y Annabeth. Ellos también son tu familia ahora.

Ella puso su mano sobre la mía. Estaba cálida al tacto, pero ella estaba temblando y no era por el frío.

-Si, lose. Y estoy muy agradecido con ellos por aceptarnos como su familia. Siempre quise tener hermanas. Pero, Percy...fuiste tú quien estuvo para mi cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Y eso nadie lo cambiará.

Un recuerdo vino a mi mente en ese momento. El recuerdo del día que conocí a Sammy.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Nunca creí en el destino, pero aún sigo pensando que ese día que la conocí fue a causa de algo. Por una fuerza superior. Por el destino, o como quieran llamarlo._

_Recuerdo haber despertado en una blanca habitación. Me sentía mareado y débil. Sentía un extraño sabor en la boca y también sentía como si mi cuerpo pesara 2 toneladas. Solo unos minutos después me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital._

_Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido inundaron mi mente con tal fuerza que me dieron un dolor de cabeza._

_Gritos. Golpes. A mi mamá diciéndome que me esconda. El fuerte olor a alcohol. Más golpes. Más gritos. Sangre y luego oscuridad._

_Sentía a mi cuerpo temblar de forma involuntaria. Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz. Intenté levantarme, pero mis piernas no sostuvieron el peso de mi cuerpo y caí de bruces contra el piso. Lo último que sentí antes de desmayarme fue el frío piso contra mi piel y a alguien gritar por ayuda._

_Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin salir de la cama. Constantemente venían las enfermeras y los doctores. Evaluándome y medicándome en caso de que lo necesitara. En todos esos días, yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no tenía sentido hablar cuando ya no había nada que decir. Me quitaron lo único que tenía._

_Después de unos días, cuando por fin pude tener el control sobre mi cuerpo nuevamente, me permitieron salir a caminar en un pequeño jardín que tenía el hospital. Decían que me vendría bien respirar un poco de aire fresco, donde no todo olía a desinfectante. Jamás había estado tan de acuerdo en algo._

_Debía de admitir que el jardín era muy hermoso. Árboles frondosos que proyectaban una agradable sombra sobre un verde césped bien cortado. Flores de todos los colores que bailaban al suave ritmo del fresco viento._

_Estaba sentado en una de las bancas que tenía el jardín. No me di cuenta el momento en el que alguien se sentó a mi lado._

_-Hola-me dijo una chica de aproximadamente unos 7 años. Tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas y los pies le colgaban de la banca._

_Intente saludarla con una sonrisa, pero lo único que salió fue una mueca. Sentía la cara entumecida y algo adolorida. Hacía días que no intentaba sonreír._

_\- ¿También estas enfermo? -preguntó ella inocentemente._

_¿Lo estaba?_

_Bueno, los doctores decían que estar enfermo no quiere decir necesariamente que le esté pasando algo malo a tu cuerpo, sino también a tu mente o a tus sentimientos. De ser así, sí. Estaba enfermo. Y si lo ponemos de esa manera, no existe nadie "sano" en el mundo._

_Simplemente asentí ante la pregunta de la niña sin decir nada._

_-Oh, significa que tenemos algo en común-dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Solté una pequeña risa ante su observación. Solo un niño vería las cosas de esa forma y sacaría algo bueno de eso._

_\- ¡Ah!¡Por fin sonreíste!_

_No me había dado cuenta._

_Desde que había despertado en el hospital no había sonreído ni una sola vez. Curioso que una niña de aproximadamente 7 años que acabo de conocer me haya hecho reír cuando estoy pasando por el peor momento de mi vida._

_Los días pasaron continuamente. Cada día me encontraba con Sammy. A ella le dieron de alta, pero seguía visitándome. Ya que su mamá era doctora del hospital en donde yo estaba. Siempre que venía al hospital, siempre me visitaba. Siempre en la misma banca, siempre a la misma hora. Era reconfortante hablar con ella, solo tenía 7 años y a veces no sabía cómo pronunciar una palabra difícil. Pero en cierta forma, me alegraba el poder hablar con ella. Era como la hermana pequeña que siempre quise y nunca tuve._

_\- ¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó un día Sammy._

_-Se han ido-fue lo que les respondí._

_\- ¿Los extrañas?_

_-Solo a mi mamá-al decir esas palabras sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta._

_\- ¿Y tu papá?_

_La ira empezó a crecer dentro de mí. No sabía a quién odiar más. A mi papá, quien nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mi cuando yo solo era un bebé. O a mi padrastro, Gabe, quien nos maltrataba y golpeaba._

_-Yo no tengo papá-fue lo único que le respondí aquel día-. ¿Qué me dices de ti ¿y tus padres?_

_-Yo tampoco tengo papá-dijo Sammy un poco triste-. Se fue antes de que yo naciera. No podía quedarse me dijo mi mamá._

_-Bueno. Entonces tenemos algo más en común._

_Esta vez, fue ella quien rio._

_Pero una noche, todo cambio. De la misma forma que en una noche perdí a mi mamá. En una noche, mi vida cambio._

_Esa noche, estaba recorriendo los pasillos del hospital. Había ido al baño y cuando volvía a mi habitación sentía más frío de lo normal y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento y escuché a alguien gritar._

_Reconocí esa voz._

_Sammy._

_Fui corriendo hacia donde la había escuchado gritar. Al llegar allí no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían._

_Una figura de más de 2 metros y medio se cernía sobre un inmóvil cuerpo que no pude identificar. La figura tenía forma humana. No sabría decir si era por la luz de la luna, pero la figura tenía la piel de un color gris oscuro lleno de marcas que parecían tatuajes. Estaba vestido con ropa de cuero y cadenas de hierro a lo largo de su abultado cuello._

_-Mamá...mamá-sollozaba una niña que estaba de rodillas al lado del inmóvil cuerpo._

_Solo entonces puede identificar quiénes eran._

_Sammy estaba de rodillas, llorando al lado del inerte cuerpo de su madre._

_La extraña figura comenzó a reír con una voz que parecía que provenía de lo profundo de una cueva._

_-No te preocupes, pequeña-dijo el con la misma voz profunda-. Muy pronto acompañarás a tu madre en su camino al inframundo._

_No tengas miedo. _

_Fui corriendo y aparté a Sammy de allí antes de que esa cosa la agarrara._

_\- ¡Percy! -dijo Sammy aferrándose a mí y sollozando-. Mi mamá está...mi mamá esta..._

_-Tranquila-le decía yo acariciando su cabeza-. Ya estoy aquí._

_Esa extraña cosa se giró hacia mí y me observo con curiosidad._

_\- ¿Acaso tu?... ¡Ja! ¡Esto es genial! Parece ser que hoy es mi día de suerte. _

_Empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia nosotros. Como si no tuviera prisa alguna. Tal vez sea por la adrenalina, pero observaba todo como si pasara a cámara lenta. Mi mente trabajaba a cien por hora en averiguar cómo podíamos salir de esta situación tan chunga._

_No tengas miedo._

_Por un fragmento de segundo pude ver que el pasillo por donde yo había llegado era una vía fiable. Antes de que mi mente pudiera procesarlo, mi cuerpo salió disparado hacia allí._

_Iba corriendo por los pasillos con Sammy en brazos, tratando de idear un plan para escapar de esa cosa que obviamente no era humana. Esa cosa había matado a la mamá de Sammy, el familiar sentimiento de la ira comenzó a brotar dentro de mí. Si tengo la oportunidad de matar a ese maldito, lo haré._

_Llegue a una de las oficinas del personal de enfermería. Buscando a alguien que nos ayude, pero no había nadie ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Es imposible que un hospital esté vacío de personal a estas horas._

_Mire a todos las buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para defenderme. Mis ojos cayeron en una pequeña máquina que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, enchufado a un tomacorriente. Reconocí la máquina y un plan comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza._

_Voy a matar a esa cosa._

_-Sammy, escúchame-le dije a ella poniendo mis manos en su hombro y obligándola a mirarme. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar-. Tengo un plan. Y necesito tu ayuda._

_ΩΩΩΩΩ_

_\- ¡Muy bien, imbécil! ¡Sal de una vez!_

_Estaba gritando por los pasillos, provocando a esa cosa a que me enfrentara ¿Acaso me había vuelto loco? Es probable. Pero en estos momentos solo quería ver sufrir a esa cosa por lo que le hizo a la mamá de Sammy._

_\- ¡¿Me quieres?! ¡Pues ven a por mí, bastardo hijo de...!_

_\- ¿Y con esa boca besas a tu mami? -dijo esa cosa apareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo-. Ah, es cierto. Está muerta._

_Se echo a reír y mi ira aumentó más y más ¿Como demonios esa cosa sabia lo de mi mamá?_

_-No pensé que fueras tan valiente, o tan estúpido-dijo esa cosa cuando termino de reírse-. Veras, me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón. Pero ya me estaba cansando._

_-Oh, es una lástima-dije yo con una sonrisa traviesa, conteniendo mi ira-. Porque el juego recién acaba de comenzar._

_Corrí hacia el jardín del hospital, esperando que esa cosa me siguiera. Pude ver que me sonreía con unos horribles y enormes dientes amarillos. En definitiva, no era humano._

_Al llegar al jardín todo estaba oscuro y sombrío. Tenía una vista completamente diferente a cómo lucia de día, lleno de vida y tan deslumbrante. Ahora se veían lúgubre y hacía que se me erizaba la piel._

_Espero que mi estúpido plan funcione o estaremos muertos, aunque... ¿qué diferencia habría si siguiera vivo? No tenía nada. Solo soy un niño de 10 años que ha perdido a su familia y no tiene a donde ir. No tenía un hogar. Ni alguien que me espera. Porque eso es un hogar, es aquel sitio donde alguien espera por ti._

_Pude ver algo moverse entre los arbustos y vi una cabellera castaña que intentaba permanecer oculta._

_Entonces un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza. No voy a abandonar a Sammy. Ella había perdido a su madre, su única familia y tal vez no tenía a nadie más. Ella era como yo. Ella no tenía un lugar a donde volver. No tenía un hogar. Ya no. Y yo solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza._

_No voy a abandonarla._

_Me quede parado en medio del jardín, esperando a que esa cosa apareciera por la puerta. Después de unos momentos apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Remarcando sus monstruosos dientes._

_\- ¿Te has cansado de correr pequeña sanguijuela?_

_Yo solo me quede a espaldas de un árbol, esperando a que esa cosa se acercara. Espero que mi estúpido plan funcione._

_-No tienes por qué tener miedo-decía esa cosa a medida que se acercaba-. Prometo que te comeré rápido._

_¿Comerme? ¿Ha dicho comerme?_

_-No creo que eso sea lo mejor-dije yo, tratando de mantener mi nerviosismo y miedo bajo control-. Veras, he estado estas últimas semanas en el hospital y estoy muy medicado. De seguro tendré un sabor horrible._

_-Tú sigue burlándote. Pero será un placer para mí el arrancarte los brazos y las piernas mientras aún estás vivo._

_Comenzó a acercarse a mí con paso decidido. Yo hacía todo lo posible para tragarme mi miedo y no huir despavorido._

_No tengas miedo._

_Me temblaban las piernas y cada célula de mi cuerpo me decía que corra. Pero no lo haría, no cuando alguien depende de mí._

_Cuando estaba a solo unos metros de mí lo supe. Era ahora o nunca._

_\- ¡Ahora, Sammy!_

_Sammy salió de entre los arbustos con una manguera de incendios y empapó al monstruo con fuertes chorros de agua que lo golpeó en la cara y cayó al piso de la sorpresa. Sammy tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para que la manguera no la mandara a volar debido a la presión que ejercía el agua._

_\- ¿Pero qué demonios...? -gruñó la criatura, pero fue interrumpida por un chorro de alta presión de agua- Ya... ¡Ya basta!_

_\- ¡Sammy, para! -le grite._

_Ella apagó la manguera y, antes de que esa cosa pudiera levantarse, agarré la máquina que tenía escondida detrás del árbol y me dirigí hacia él monstruo. Le di una patada en la cara que le arrancó unos dientes y coloqué las paletas del desfibrilador en su cara._

_\- Pero… ¡¿qué haces?!_

_-Oh, ya sabes. Dándote una terapia gratis de electroshock._

_Apreté el botón y descargué toda la electricidad de un golpe. No sé en qué valores funciona esta cosa, pero la puse al máximo. Eso más sumado el agua espero que sea suficiente para freírle el cerebro._

_La criatura soltó un alarido de dolor antes de quedarse inmóvil, con baba saliéndole de su asquerosa boca. Tenía los ojos en blanco y la lengua fuera, así que supuse que estaba muerto._

_Sammy se acercó después de unos segundos y se colocó detrás mío observando con miedo y odio a la criatura._

_\- Está... ¿está muerto? -preguntó ella._

_-No lo sé. Lo comprobaré. Apártate, Sammy._

_Ella se apartó y volví a descargar otra ronda. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la electricidad, pero se quedó inmóvil después de eso. Estaba a punto de volver a hacerlo cuando vi a su cuerpo reaccionar debido a que la criatura se estaba riendo con esa voz profunda._

_-No ha estado mal chico._

_Me aparte rápidamente de él y coloque a Sammy detrás mío._

_Esperaba que la criatura se levantara y nos matara, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera se levantó. Se quedó allí tendido en el suelo riéndose._

_-No esperaba que unos mocosos como ustedes pudieran matarme..._

_\- ¿Matarte? -dije yo-. No lo hicimos, aun estas vivo._

_-Pero no por mucho...-dijo y levantó sus manos. Estaba empezando a desintegrarse en polvo dorado._

_-Que... ¿qué demonios eres tú?_

_-Soy un monstruo. Un Lestrigón._

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porque mataste a la mamá de Sammy? -dije con rabia contenida._

_-No tengo razones...Simplemente sigo mis instintos, como todos los monstruos..._

_\- ¿Todos los monstruos? Quieres decir… ¿qué hay más como tú?_

_-Si. Muchos más, y vendrán a por ustedes. Les aconsejo que huyan...aunque...tarde o temprano...los encontraremos-eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse completamente en una nube de polvo dorado._

_Desde entonces, Sammy y yo habíamos estado huyendo. De ciudad en ciudad. De pueblo en pueblo. Habíamos dejado atrás todo sin mirar atrás. Desde ese día en el hospital, nada había sido igual. Sammy se veía más madura para su edad, sus ojos reflejaban ira y tristeza. Una mirada que no debería de tener nunca una niña de su edad. En cuanto a mí, tuve que madurar demasiado deprisa. Los niños de mi edad normalmente pensarían en querer ser estrellas de rock o jugadores profesionales de fútbol. Yo, tenía que sobrevivir día a día de monstruos que querían comerme y proteger a una niña que se había convertido en parte de mi familia, en mi hermana pequeña._

_En nuestros viajes debíamos de ser cautos, pues ahora sabíamos la verdad de lo que había allí afuera, de las criaturas que vagaban al asecho por todo el mundo, dispuestos a matarnos y comernos sin dudarlo._

_Y así lo habíamos hecho por años. Apoyándonos mutuamente. Confiando el uno en el otro y dispuestos a darlo todo por proteger al otro._

ΩΩΩΩΩ

\- ¿Lo recuerdas, no es así? -dijo Sammy sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Nunca lo olvidaré. No llegue a tiempo para salvar a tu mamá. De la misma forma que tampoco pude salvar a la mía.

-No te hagas eso, Percy. Me salvaste la vida. De no ser por ti, yo habría muerto esa noche. Y no solo eso, me has mantenido a salvo todos estos años. Nunca podré compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Así que, por favor, no mueras intentando protegerme. Por qué no podría vivir con eso.

Las lágrimas corrían por las sonrojadas mejillas de Sammy. Acerqué más su cuerpo al mío y la abracé.

Estaba feliz de volver a reconciliarme con Sammy. Era mi hermana pequeña y no podía soportar estar en malos términos con ella. Pero, aun así, por mucho que hiciera por ella, por muchas veces que la salvara, no podía quitarme este peso de encima. De la culpa que me carcomía el corazón. La culpa de no haber salvado a su mamá.

Cuando todos despertaron a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendieron de verme a mi montando guardia con Sammy durmiendo a mi lado, utilizando mi regazo como almohadas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que al fin se han reconciliado-dijo Luke con su característica sonrisa pícara e intentando peinarse con los dedos su alborotado cabello-. Eso es bueno. No quiero tratar con una Sammy molesta.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario.

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. Yo lo he hecho por años.

-Si, pero no creo que un día hayas despertado con estiércol de algún animal que no conoces en tu almohada-comentó Luke con una mirada de asco en su cara.

Intenté no reírme ante su experiencia.

Grover se despertó y bostezo sonoramente, rascándose sus piernas peludas.

-Buenos días-dijo cuando se situó a nuestro lado.

-Grover-dije yo con un deje de impaciencia-. Hemos estado viajando por más de 3 días ¿Cuánto más falta?

Thalia asintió en concordancia.

-No es por nada, Grover-dijo ella-. Pero estamos empezando a tener nuestras dudas.

Grover nos miró a todos y pudo notar los distintos tipos de sentimientos que emitíamos. Entre los principales siendo la duda, impaciencia, molestia y cansancio.

Fue Annabeth quien se situó frente a Grover y extendió los brazos de manera protectora.

\- ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? -preguntó ella. Nosotros la miramos confundidos-. Desde que Grover ha estado viajando con nosotros, no nos hemos topado con ningún monstruo.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Annabeth y tenía razón. Desde que nos encontramos con Grover ese día en la gasolinera y del incidente con la Quimera, no nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar con ningún monstruo. Me gustaría creer que fue por nuestra suerte, pero yo nunca he tenido suerte en nada. Es más, parece ser que la repelía. Como si tuviera un cartel de neón en la cabeza que atrajera a la mala suerte.

-Tiene razón-dijo Luke, luego volteó su vista hacia Grover-. ¿Tienes tu algo que ver con eso?

Grover asintió con timidez.

-Soy un sátiro. Y los sátiros pueden oler a los monstruos. De la misma forma que los semidioses, los monstruos emiten un olor muy característico.

-Grover ha estado oliendo a los monstruos y nos ha estado guiando lejos de ellos-dijo Annabeth-. Tardamos un poco más de lo planeado, pero nos acercamos de forma segura al campamento.

Cuando terminé de escuchar me sentí un poco mal por Grover, a veces olvidaba que él había venido a buscarnos para ponernos a salvo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Sammy y me acerqué a Grover.

-Perdón, Grover. Yo no lo sabía. Que hacías eso por nosotros. No debería de estar dudando de ti.

-No te preocupes, Percy-dijo el agitando las manos frente a él-. Tienes tus razones. Cuando los encontré, también llegó esa Quimera.

Mire a Thalia unos segundos para que también se disculpara. Falto un codazo por parte de Luke para que ella cediera, y de mala gana.

-Perdón, chico cabra-dijo ella evitando su mirada. Se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse.

\- ¿Sabes que soy mayor que tú no? -dijo Grover-. Los sátiros tenemos el doble de edad de lo que aparentamos.

\- ¡Cállate! Para mí solo eres un puberto con un serio problema de acné.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Thalia. Incluso Grover, que lo encontraba en cierta forma divertido.

Mientras los demás limpiaban el lugar de la acampada, yo agarré a Sammy con cuidado de no despertarla y la coloqué en el asiento trasero del auto.

Cuando volví, observé que Luke y Grover ya habían terminado de limpiar las cosas, mientras que Thalia y Annabeth ya había preparado nuestras provisiones para el viaje.

-Okay, estamos listos-dijo Thalia-. Larguémonos de este lugar.

-Si tenemos suerte-dijo Grover-. Puede que lleguemos en 2 días.

\- ¿Suerte? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Luke en tono burlón.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa-dijo Annabeth dirigiéndose al auto-. Mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido llegaremos ¡Pido el asiento de adelante!

\- ¡Yo conduzco! -dije y me dirigí al auto mientras escuchaba a Luke y Thalia resoplar en molestia.

En unos minutos ya estábamos recorriendo por las asfaltadas carreteras que nos acercaban cada vez más hacia nuestro destino.

Sin tener idea de lo que nos esperaba.

Sin tener idea de lo que me esperaba.

**En el próximo capítulo las cosas se volverán bastante intentas. Habrá acción, comedia y muchas lagrimas de machos. **

**Como siempre, si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna opinión, háganmelo saber. **

**Y sin más que decir…. ¡Hasta la próxima, guapos y guapas! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

**Una batalla ganada y una despedida.**

Para que conste; lo intenté. No me rendí y peleé hasta el final.

No voy a negar que me molesta que las cosas hayan terminado así. De una forma tan cruda que podrías llegar a utilizarlo como final de una telenovela barata.

Pero para que podáis entenderme creo que tendré que contarles lo que sucedió desde el lugar donde nos quedamos.

Annabeth había tenido razón en lo de Grover. Desde que él había comenzado a viajar con nosotros, casi no nos habíamos topado con ningún monstruo. Y si es que llegábamos a verlo, lo hacíamos de una distancia en la que él no se percataba de nosotros y de esa forma podíamos retomar por donde vinimos y buscar otro camino.

Grover dijo que nos tomaría unos 2 días llegar hasta el campamento, pero ya había pasado esos 2 días y aún estábamos bastante lejos.

\- ¿Porque tardamos tanto en llegar? -preguntó Thalia algo impaciente.

Grover, que estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, respondió:

-Perdón. Pero es que por todos los caminos que vamos hay una gran cantidad de monstruos.

Se le veía muy nervioso. Asustado, diría yo. Sudaba ligeramente y olfateaba el aire una y otra vez. Como un perro siguiendo un rastro. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando le daba un mordisco a una lata de Coca-Cola que tenía en su mano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Luke que estaba detrás del volante. Observando a Grover por el espejo retrovisor.

-No sé cómo explicarlo...es como si todos los caminos que conducen al campamento estuvieran ocupados por monstruos que impiden que avancemos-alzo el ceño confundido, pensando en lo que diría-Es como si supieran que nosotros queremos ir al campamento y supieran que camino estamos tomando.

Medite en sus palabras.

¿Qué posibilidades habría de que los monstruos se organizaran para ponerse en nuestro camino? Siempre que nos topábamos con monstruos no eran mayores de 6. No parece ser que socializaban demasiado entre ellos a no ser por una causa o algo que los guíe.

Pero en estos días las cosas habían estado muy extraños. Estos últimos días no habíamos tenido un camino muy fijo.

Grover olía constantemente a los monstruos por cualquier camino que tomábamos. Debido a eso siempre nos desviábamos de nuestro camino, dificultándonos llegar al campamento.

Debido a eso, nos habíamos detenido a un lado de la carretera a las afueras de una ciudad. Según Grover, solo teníamos que pasar por la ciudad y en unas horas en auto estaríamos en el campamento. El problema era que Grover olfateaba a un gran grupo de monstruos en la ciudad que se interponían en nuestro camino. Y según él, era un grupo muy numeroso.

-Muy bien-dijo Thalia cruzándose de brazos-. Tenemos que tomar una decisión. No podemos seguir dando vueltas y vueltas.

Se la veía bastante cansada. Con sueño y hambre. No la culpaba. No habíamos descansado desde hacía días y todos nos veíamos igual. Annabeth también estaba cansada y su característico brillo en sus ojos que tanto admiraba se le veía más apagado. Sammy hacía todo lo posible por no empezar a llorar. En cuanto a mí, no sabría decir en qué condición me encontraba. Me imaginaba que nada bien. Sentía que me caía a pedazos con cada paso que daba. No había comido, ni dormido en estos últimos días.

El único que se veía mejor entre todos era Grover. Estaba asustado y nervioso, pero su aspecto era el mejor entre todos nosotros. Incluso sus pezuñas parecían estar más limpias que nosotros.

Pero el más extraño de todos era Luke, se lo veía perdido, confuso. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa traviesa tan característica suya. Se lo veía decaído, pero, sobre todo, cansado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Thalia tronándose los dedos, cosa que hacía cuando estaba impaciente y molesta.

Annabeth asintió ante la propuesta de su amiga.

-Tenemos que atravesar la ciudad-dijo ella-. No podemos seguir buscando otro camino. Sería la séptima vez que lo intentáramos.

\- ¿Los contaste? -pregunte yo incrédulo.

Ella apartó la vista sonrojada y luego asintió.

-Bueno, Annabeth tiene razón-dije yo-. Tenemos que ir por la ciudad, no tenemos otra opción.

-Aún podemos buscar otro camino-dijo Grover algo temeroso.

-No creo que sea posible-dijo Annabeth-. No aguantaríamos mucho. La gasolina se está terminando. De la misma forma el agua y la comida.

Volví a mirar a Annabeth sorprendido y ella volvió a apartar la mirada sonrojada. No sabía que nos estábamos quedando sin suministros. Me fije en el nivel de gasolina y luego verifique la cantidad de suministros que teníamos en el baúl del auto.

-Annabeth tiene razón...otra vez-dije yo-. Como mucho aguantaremos un día más de viaje.

-Entonces no tenemos opción-dijo Thalia con una mirada desafiante en los ojos-. Tenemos que pasar a través de la ciudad y mandar al tártaro a cada monstruo que se nos cruce en nuestro camino.

-Me parece bien-dijo Sammy con renovadas fuerzas-. No podemos seguir huyendo. Tenemos que hacerles frente.

-Me gusta como piensas, Sammy-dijo Thalia acariciando su cabeza. Ella se veía algo molesta por ser tratada como una niña, pero no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo-dijo Annabeth-. Entonces pasaremos por la ciudad e iremos a ese maldito campamento ¿Qué opinas, Luke?

Al escuchar su nombre, Luke alzó la vista sorprendido, como si le pillaran haciendo una travesura.

-Ah, si-dijo el confundido-. Me parece bien.

Todos lo miramos extrañados. No era algo común que Luke esté confundido, y aún más en estos momentos. Cuando estábamos a punto de meternos directamente en la boca del lobo.

La decisión ya estaba tomada. Thalia estaba tronándose los dedos con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro que haría que a cualquiera mojara los pantalones. Y el brillo había vuelto a los ojos de Annabeth, ese brillo que decía que ella pelearía, aunque eso signifique que moriría en el intento. Sammy me miró a los ojos, y en ellos solo pude ver decisión y casi escuché decirla en mi mente.

"Ya no huiré"

-Muy bien, parece que la decisión ya está tomada-dije yo-. Grover, si llegamos al campamento, pero tenemos a los monstruos pisándonos los talones, ¿tu gente nos ayudará?

Grover asintió sin dudarlo.

-Las defensas del campamento son muy fuertes-dijo el-. Tenemos a gente vigilando las fronteras las 24 horas. Solo hace falta que nos vean y nos ayudaran.

Pensé en sus palabras y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Entonces no hace falta pelear con los monstruos en la ciudad. Solo tenemos que huir de ellos hasta llegar al campamento. Si lo que dice Grover es cierto, entonces los campistas nos ayudarán a matar a los monstruos que nos estén siguiendo una vez que lleguemos al campamento.

-Es una buena idea-opino finalmente Luke-. Solo espero que los campistas nos ayuden y no nos maten. O peor, nos dejen morir en manos de los monstruos.

\- ¡No lo harán! -dijo Grover-. Por favor, tengan un poco más de fe en nosotros.

-Lo siento, Grover-dijo Thalia-. Pero la fe no fue la que nos ha mantenido con vida todos estos años.

-Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos-dijo Annabeth-. Thalia, tú sabes que no podremos matar a todos esos monstruos sin ayuda.

Thalia no dijo nada. Tal vez porque sabía que Annabeth tenía razón.

-Está bien, suficiente-dije yo-. Guarden sus energías para pelear con los monstruos. Porque necesitaremos toda la que podamos. Algo me dice que esto no será un camino fácil.

•••

-Percy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Me volteé para ver a Luke con una mirada seria en su rostro. Conocía esa mirada, era la misma que tenía cuando me dijo que había soñado que una Quimera nos perseguía.

Miedo.

Habíamos decido descansar una hora antes de arremeter contra la ciudad, dispuestos a atravesarlas para llegar al campamento.

Las chicas y Grover estaban engullendo las últimas porciones de suministros que teníamos. Yo estaba en el auto. Tenía un plan en mente, es extraño, normalmente es Annabeth la que ideaba los planes. Pero si todo salía como pensaba, podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo cuando estemos huyendo de los monstruos.

-Sabes que sí, Luke-dije yo cuando Luke se había sentado en el capo del auto, viendo como yo realizaba los preparativos para mi plan- ¿Que sucede?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Percy...

\- ¿Intuición femenina?

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Luke.

-Yo...me siento confundido-confesó Luke-. Me he sentido así desde hace meses.

Deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mire fijamente a Luke, sorprendido por las palabras que acaba de decir.

\- ¿Que significa eso? -mi tono de voz era calmando, pero les aseguro que no lo estaba.

-Siento como que…todo lo que estamos haciendo… Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, es solo dar vueltas y vueltas en un círculo sin fin. Que no hay un final para esto.

Al hablar se lo veía perdido, como si le dijera las palabras al viento y no a una persona.

-Te equívocas, Luke. Hay un final y estamos cerca de ello.

\- ¿Que? ¿El campamento? -dijo el en tono de burla- ¿No me dirás que en serio te crees esa mierda?

-Si, lo creo. Tengo que creer en algo y tal vez este campamento sea esa luz al final del túnel que hemos buscado todos estos años.

-No lo sé, Percy. Me he pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de un lado a otro, que me cuesta creer que haya un final para esto. Siento que no es así. Siento que...ya no hay nada por lo que luchar.

-No, Luke...yo sé que tú no crees eso-tenia los puños apretados, mientras sentía como la rabia hervía en mi sangre.

\- ¿De verdad? -volvió a decir él en tono burlón- ¿Y cuál es tu plan, Percy?

Esta vez me miraba a los ojos al decirlo y en ellos solo pude ver reflejado burla y cansancio.

\- ¿Arremeter contra los monstruos como kamikazes, esperando que nadie salga herido o muera en el intento? ¿Que lleguemos a ese dichoso campamento y acabemos todos en un "vivieron felices para siempre comiendo tarta de manzana"?

\- ¿Cuál es mi plan? … Bien, te lo diré.

Solté un suspiro de forma divertida antes de golpear a Luke en la cara. Liberando toda la rabia que tenía acumulada debido a sus palabras.

Cayó de bruces del capo del auto y se estrelló contra piso. Levantó la cabeza y me miró más asombrado que dolido. Se llevó las manos a los labios y notó sangre en ellos.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar lo agarre del cuello de su camiseta y lo obligue a mirarme.

\- ¡Mi plan es pelear! -grité yo y volví a darle otro golpe en la cara. Se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás aturdido- ¡Mi plan es intentarlo! -Otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago- ¡Mi plan es preocuparnos! -Volví a darle otro golpe en la cara.

Cayó una vez más en el piso, intentó levantarse, pero le temblaban los brazos. Escupió y vio sangre. Finalmente se levantó y pude ver que le había roto la nariz.

Las chicas se habían acercado para ver qué ocurría. Jamás se había imaginado que golpearía a Luke sin previo aviso. Todas tenían una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, menos Thalia. Parece ser que ella era la única que entendía que estaba sucediendo. Ya que ella era la que más conocía a Luke, debió de sospechar sobre la actitud que él estaba teniendo.

Volví a agarrar del cuello de su camiseta para obligarlo a mirarme. El no hizo nada para evitarlo, lo que hizo enfurecerme aún más. El Luke que conocía ya habría devuelto esos golpes con el doble de fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Así que no hay nada?!-grite- ¡¿No hay nada por lo que luchar?! ¡¿No hay esperanzas?!

Aparto la vista avergonzado, no quería mirarme a los ojos.

-Míralas-le dije a Luke apuntando a las chicas.

El las miró. Y como yo, solo pudo ver preocupación en los rostros de las chicas que eran parte de nuestra familia.

-Si quieres una razón para pelear, solo míralas. Thalia y Annabeth. Ellas dependen de ti. Siempre lo han hecho desde el día que te conocieron ¿Qué crees que les pasará si tú te derrumbas ahora?

Afloje el agarre que tenía sobre él. Me enoje con él, sí. Pero Thalia y Annabeth no eran las únicas que lo necesitaban. Yo también lo necesito, es como un hermano para mí, y lo admiro mucho. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando veo que se está derrumbando.

Puse mi mano en su hombro, y esta vez el me miró. Y pude ver una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Piénsalo, ¿okay? No estás solo en esto, Luke. Nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia y no te abandonaremos.

Le palmeé el hombro de forma amistosa, me di vuelta y me dirigí nuevamente al auto para reanudar los preparativos del plan "Arremeter contra los monstruos como kamikazes"

••••

Las cosas se habían calmado bastante. Thalia había hablado con Luke a solas y luego de eso él volvió con la mirada avergonzada, pero sobre todo volvía a tener una mirada de querer pelear por lo que creía correcto. Ese era el Luke que todos conoces y admiramos.

No sé qué le habrá dicho Thalia, pero sé que ella es la principal fuente de apoyo de Luke. Y viceversa.

Al volver, Thalia había explicado las cosas a Annabeth, Sammy y Grover. Annabeth me miraba de una forma que no pude identificar, o tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías.

Cuando estuvimos preparados para el asalto, nos subimos todos al auto y nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. Será un viaje muy ajetreado.

\- ¿Están listos? -dije yo detrás del volante.

Grover estaba en el asiento del copiloto, necesitaba su nariz para poder guiarnos por el camino menos peligroso posible. Los demás estaban en el asiento trasero, con la guardia lista preparándose para lo peor.

Todos asintieron ante mi pregunta. Tal vez tenían el mismo pensamiento que yo. Si había algo que decir, nos lo diríamos una vez que estemos todos en el campamento.

Me gustaría decir que el viaje por la ciudad fue más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Pero teniendo la vida que tengo, nunca transcurre nada como quiero.

A los 10 minutos de haber entrado en la ciudad nos topamos con una jauría de perros del infierno patrullando las calles, olfateando el aire en nuestra búsqueda. Aceleré lo más que pude sin llamar la atención. Con suerte, tardarían unos minutos en dar con nosotros.

Al recorrer las calles pude ver una gran variedad de monstruos. Algunos conocidos y otros que aún no había visto. Como gigantes de un solo ojo, que más tarde Grover me diría con temor que son Cíclopes. Son muy grandes y fuertes, pero muy idiotas. Y que comen sátiros, razón por la cual Grover estaba temblando como una gelatina. Para derrotarlos solo se necesita un poco de ingenio. Procuraré no alejarme de Annabeth.

Pensé que podíamos seguir un poco más antes de que los monstruos se percataran de nuestra presencia. Pero al girar en una calle vimos a un par de cíclopes y media docena de perros del infierno en plena calle. Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes de que mi cerebro procesara la información y pise el acelerador, arrollando a un perro del infierno.

\- ¡Así se hace, Percy! -escuche gritar a Thalia antes de ser interrumpida por unos ladridos procedentes de los perros del infierno.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y pude ver como una jauría de perros del infierno nos perseguía, junto con una media docena de lestrigones y cíclopes que portaban garrotes del tamaño de un letrero de autobús.

Solté una maldición y aceleré aún más. Tratando de dejar a los monstruos lo más atrás posible antes de poner en marcha mi plan.

Al salir de la ciudad, siguiendo a toda marcha por la carretera en dirección al campamento que, según Grover, solo se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros, teníamos a un pequeño ejército de garras, dientes y colmillos persiguiéndonos. Les llevábamos una cierta ventaja debido al auto, pero nos estábamos quedando sin gasolina y la cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-Grover-dije yo- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al campamento?

-No mucho-dijo el-. Unos 3 kilómetros, más o menos.

-Pero el auto no aguantará mucho más-dijo Annabeth.

-Tiene razón-dijo Luke-. Tenemos que ir a pie. Ahora que tenemos ventaja.

-De acuerdo, hagamos eso-dije yo.

Frené el auto para que pudiéramos bajarnos. Cuando Sammy se bajó del auto me miró, y pudo ver que yo aún no había salido del volante.

\- ¿Percy, que sucede? ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! -me dijo ella.

Apreté fuertemente mis manos contra el volante hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron blancos. Tenía que hacerlo, o no llegaríamos a tiempo al campamento y los monstruos nos alcanzarían.

-Adelántese-les dije a todos-. Los alcanzare en un momento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, aceleré el coche y volví por la carretera, dirigiéndome a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño ejército de monstruos que nos pisaban los talones.

Pude escuchar a Sammy gritar mi nombre y a través del espejo retrovisor vi como Thalia la sujetaba para que no salga corriendo en mi búsqueda. Esa imagen me rompió el corazón, el de Sammy llamándome a los cuatro vientos con lágrimas en los ojos. Sentí a mi corazón estrujarse, pero me obligué a mí mismo seguir adelante.

Pisé el acelerador hasta el tope y no disminuí la velocidad. Cuando estuve a unos 200 metros de la manada de monstruos saqué un pequeño cable que tenía guardado en la guantera del auto. El cable tenía en la punta un pequeño botón que, al pulsarlo, me daría un intervalo de 10 segundos antes de que una pequeña chispa de fuego se encendiera dentro del tanque del combustible. Cuando se vive a la deriva por tantos años aprendes unos cuantos trucos, y más aún cuando convives con un hijo de Hermes por unos meses.

Cuando estuve a 50 metros de los monstruos aprende el botón y sin dudarlo me tiré del coche en movimiento cuando iba a más de 100 kilómetros por hora. Me estrellé contra el césped a un lado de la carretera y rodé hasta que choqué contra un árbol, el impacto me sacó el aire de los pulmones.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue el sonido de una explosión y el grito antes de morir de más de una docena de monstruos y otros gritos por el fuego o por los restos del auto que se incrustaban en su cuerpo.

Perfecto, mi plan funcionó. Con esto, ganaría unos minutos para que los demás puedan llegar a salvo al campamento.

Me levanté con esfuerzo del suelo y empecé a correr en dirección hacia el campamento, mientras los monstruos eran víctimas de la confusión. Me dolía el cuerpo y sentía que tenía al menos un par de costillas rotas, pero no era nada que no podía soportar.

Seguí recto a través de la carretera. Los monstruos ya habían salido de la confusión y corrían en dirección a mí. Los sobrevivientes se veían muy enojados, algunos tenían incrustado en su cuerpo pedazos del auto. Mientras que a otros aún tenía una parte de su cuerpo en llamas.

Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía. Intentando respirar sintiendo un constante dolor agudo en las costillas. A lo lejos pude observar cómo se alzaba una colina y una punzada de esperanza me golpeó el corazón. Grover nos había dicho que el campamento se encontraba al otro lado de una colina.

Y al parecer era esa colina, porque pude divisarlos a ellos. Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, Sammy y Grover estaban ascendiendo con dificultad por la empeñada colina. El sol había empezado a ponerse y, en el bosque, la visibilidad cada vez era menor. Debido a eso, el ascenso a través de la colina era aún más dificultoso.

Me dispuse a seguirlos, pero el grito de un monstruo se alzó por sobre el de los demás. Se me heló la piel al escucharlo y al voltearme pude ver como la Quimera avanzaba a paso lento. Por donde pasaba, los demás monstruos se apartaban de su camino, como si no quisieran ponerse entre él y su presa, o sea, yo.

Al observar a la Quimera pude ver que mi cuchillo de diente de perro del infierno aún seguía incrustado en la cabeza de León qué adornaba su peludo pecho, con la sangre seca cayéndole sobre el torso. Me pareció curioso que no se lo haya quitado, o tal vez no podía y sentía un dolor horrible a cada segundo. Eso explicaría porque me miraba con tanto odio.

Mire sobre mi hombro para ver cómo le iba a Sammy y a los demás, apenas había llegado a mitad de camino y si seguían a ese ritmo los monstruos le alcanzarían antes de llegar a la cima y pedir ayuda a los campistas. Mi plan de distracción no fue suficiente, necesitábamos unos minutos más.

Volví a mirar a la Quimera y al cuchillo incrustado en su pecho. No tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo. Por los demás...por Sammy.

Antes de que la Quimera hiciera el primer movimiento, me lance de forma precipitada ante ella.

Grave error.

Si no fuera porque di un paso en falso y tropecé, la serpiente que tenía por cola me hubiera arrancado la cabeza. Me aparté bruscamente de ella unos metros y me detuve. La serpiente siseaba de forma burlona y los monstruos que podían reír lo hacían, parece ser que les era divertido como un chico peleaba de forma inútil contra un monstruo legendario como la Quimera.

Tenía que cortar su cola, antes que nada. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? No tenía ninguna arma en mano y la única que tenía estaba incrustado en su pecho. Si lograba esquivar de milagro a la serpiente, aún tenía que preocuparme por sus enormes garras y dientes capaces de matar a una vaca sin problema alguno. Tal vez hubiera otra forma de acercarme a ella sin correr demasiado peligro...

Genial, lo tengo.

Corrí hacia un lado de la carretera, donde el grupo de monstruos se quedó inmóvil observando cómo huía por mi vida. La Quimera hizo lo que espere, se abalanzó hacia a mí, tal cual como un león a su presa. Salto con sus garras extendidas hacia a mí, pero yo me hice a un lado y sus garras y mandíbulas de león se incrustaron en la asquerosa piel de un desgraciado cíclope. Este aulló de dolor, pero la Quimera no lo soltó, es más, aumento la fuerza de agarre.

Yo no desaproveche la oportunidad, esquive por los pelos a la serpiente y me deslicé por debajo de la Quimera, que tenía al cíclope contra el piso. Arranqué mi cuchillo de su pecho y volví a clavárselo en su cara de león, esta vez en su otro ojo. La Quimera aulló de dolor, pero no me detuve allí. En un rápido movimiento le corte la cola de serpiente y esta se desprendió de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo y se volvió polvo dorado.

La Quimera aullaba de dolor a causa de la pérdida de su ojo y su cola, lanzaba zarpazos a diestra y siniestras, matando a unos cuantos monstruos durante el proceso.

Yo me aleje del lugar lo más rápido posible, pero la Quimera me escuchó y se volvió hacia a mí. Antes de darme cuenta, ella ya estaba sobre mí. Con sus garras reteniéndome contra el piso y su asquerosa cabeza de cabra sobre mi cara. Al mirar sus ojos, no pude ver nada, salvo el latente instinto más básico de cualquier bestia. El instinto de asesinar.

Forcejee bajo su agarre, pero fue inútil. Tenía una fuerza muy superior a la mía. Pude ver como abría su boca para dar el golpe de gracia. Pensé que lo último que vería antes de dejar este mundo sería sus putrefactos dientes podridos, llenos de carne y sangre del cíclope que acababa de asesinar. Extendí mis brazos buscando algo con lo que defenderme y mis manos se cerraron sobre un objeto de tacto familiar.

Agarre mi cuchillo y se lo clave en el interior de su repulsiva boca. La Quimera abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Retire el cuchillo de su hocico y se desplomó sobre el piso. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en polvo dorado hasta que el viento se le llevó. Al final, solo quedó un afilado cuerno de cabra que brillaba levemente en la oscuridad que había engullido al bosque.

La carretera quedó en silencio, los monstruos observaban la escena sin emitir sonido alguno. Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, yo incluido.

Pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme a reflexionar sobre mis actos. Agarré el cuerno de cabra y comencé a dirigirme de vuelta a la colina. A los monstruos no les pareció buena idea, ya que comenzaron a gritar y aullar. Y al llegar a los pies de la colina, ellos retomaron su persecución contra mí.

Ascendía por la colina a paso dificultoso. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, mis piernas desfallecían y apenas respiraba. El dolor que sentía por las costillas rotas había empeorado, me toqué el abdomen y pude ver sangre en él. Al parecer la Quimera me había perforado en el estómago con sus garras.

A medida que avanzaba no veía a Sammy y a los demás. Pero si vi las huellas que dejaron mientras ascendía por la colina. Parece ser que llegaron a salvo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Lo habían logrado. Estaban a salvo. Sammy estaba a salvo. Ahora era mi deber el llegar a salvo y estar a su lado.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando los perros del infierno me alcanzaron. Uno se abalanzó sobre mí, pero conseguí clavarle el cuerno de cabra en el estómago y se desintegró en polvo dorado. Me levante a duras penas solo para observar que estaba rodeado por al menos media docena de perros del infierno y 3 cíclopes, que sonreían de forma macabra con sus garrotes en mano.

Este si era el fin. No había nada que pudiera hacer, incluso estando en mi mejor condición. Estaba rodeado y a los lejos podía observar cómo se acercaban aún más monstruos. Ningún milagro me salvaría.

Maldecía al dios que era mi padre. Mi madre murió y no hizo nada para impedirlo. Vague por años siendo amenazado por estos monstruos que constantemente querían matarme y nunca hizo nada. Incluso ahora, que estoy a punto de morir, no mueve ni un solo dedo para ayudarme.

Pero una cosa si es segura, que moriré peleando. Estoy harto de huir y de esconderme. Siempre con miedo y desesperación. Pero ya no más. Agarre firmemente mis armas. Mi cuchillo y el cuerno. Al menos ahora tenía con que pelear.

Ataque primero a los perros del infierno, ya que representaban un peligro mayor. Mate a dos que estaba más cerca de mí, a uno lo apuñale en el pecho y a otro en el cuello, pero no pude evitar que un tercero me mordiera el brazo izquierdo. Grité de dolor, pero no solté mi cuchillo y antes de que el perro se separa de mí, le clave el cuerno en su cabeza y se convirtió en polvo. Mi brazo sangraba, pero no le preste atención, ya que si no me hubiera agachado la porra de un cíclope me habría arrancado la cabeza. Me deslicé debajo de él y le proporcioné profundo un corte por detrás de la rodilla.

El cíclope cayó de rodillas y yo me subí a su espalda y me situé detrás de su cabeza. El otro cíclope me vio e intento golpearme con su garrote, pero yo salté a tiempo y el golpe fue parar contra la cara del primer cíclope. Que fue noqueado en el acto, cayó al piso, aplastando a unos perros del infierno en el acto.

El cíclope viró bruscamente y con su enorme brazo me mandó a estrellarme contra un árbol. En ese momento sentí como algo me penetraba por dentro. No necesite ser un médico para saber que mis costillas habían perforado mis pulmones.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero me puse de pie y al hacerlo escupí un chorro de sangre. Caí de rodillas y lo único que pude ver fue como el cíclope se acercaba riendo como un lunático con su garrote alzado encima de su cabeza, dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Detrás de él se alzaba un pequeño ejército de monstruos, observando atentos.

-No eres tan rudo ahora, ¿verdad? Pequeño semidiós-dijo él mofándose de mí.

Intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Alcé la vista esperando que el cíclope me diera el último golpe, pero jamás llegó. En su lugar, pude ver como una flecha se incrustaba justo en su ojo. El cíclope aulló de dolor e intento quitarse la flecha, pero otras 5 más llegaron y se clavaron en su cabeza. El cíclope desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado.

Miré hacia donde había sido lanzada la flecha y en la cima de la colina pude ver a más de una docena de personas. Todas ellas llevaban puesto lo que parecía una armadura de combate y estaban armado hasta los dientes con espadas, lanzas, escudos, arcos y flechas. Entre el grupo de desconocidos pude divisar unas figuras conocidas. Thalia, que estaba con su escudo Egida en alto, junto con una lanza que lanzaba chispas de electricidad en la punta. Luke y Annabeth estaban armados con espadas que emitían un leve brillo en la oscuridad. A pesar de llevar puesto un casco con un penacho color rojo, pude reconocer a Sammy de que al verme abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Ataquen! -escuche gritar a uno de ellos, tenía una voz femenina, pero todos siguieron sus órdenes.

Los chicos con armaduras, que supongo que eran los campistas que Grover había mencionado, atacaron a los monstruos que estaban confusos. Una pequeña guerra fue liberada esa noche, que estaba fuertemente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Cualquiera pensaría que los monstruos al ser mucho más numerosos y temibles abatirían a los campistas y los matarían a todos. Pero los campistas actuaban como si fueran una sola fuerza impenetrable, pasaban de la defensiva a la ofensiva con tanta precisión que parecía habrían preparado por años para esto, lo cual era posible.

Podía haberme quedado observándolos pelear toda la noche, pero el cíclope frente a mi tenía ganas de terminar el trabajo que su difunto hermano no pudo. Yo no podía moverme, y ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar mis armas con intención de defenderme.

Fue en ese momento que 3 figuras se pusieron frente a mí, impidiendo al cíclope avanzar.

-Aléjate de nuestro amigo, adefesio-dijo Luke con odio, apuntando su espada al cíclope.

-A menos que quieras perder ese único ojo que tienes-dijo Thalia. Su lanza crepitaba en la oscuridad.

-Semidioses-escupió el cíclope con rabia- ¡Haré un festín con sus entrañas!

Y atacó.

Thalia alzó su escudo y bloqueó el golpe del cíclope. No sé cómo hizo para no romperse los huesos ante la fuerza del cíclope, pero apartó el escudo y le clavo su lanza en el estómago. Luke y Annabeth se colocaron detrás de él y lo apuñalaron detrás de las rodillas. El cíclope cayó y Thalia volvió a clavarle su lanza, esta vez su cabeza y el cíclope desapareció en una nube de polvo.

-Me alegro de verlos, chicos-fue lo que dije antes de caer de cara contra en el piso.

\- ¡Percy! -grito Sammy y coloco a mi lado y me dio vuelta.

Al hacerlo todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, incluso yo gritaría si pudiera hacerlo. Mi camiseta, mi barbilla y mi brazo estaban empapados de sangre. Sentía mi pecho oprimirse ante algo, respiraba con dificultad y cuando intenté hablar volví a escupir sangre.

\- ¡Percy, no hables! -dijo Sammy. Ella se colocó a mi lado y puso mi cabeza en su regazo-. Lo hicimos, llegamos al campamento. No te preocupes, nos han ayudado. Ellos te curarán.

A nuestro alrededor la batalla ya había terminado. Los monstruos que quedaban huían despavoridos ante la imponente fuerza de los campistas. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a nosotros en silencio, observando la escena. La escena de una persona a punto de morir.

Use las fuerzas que me que me quedaban para alzar mi mano y colocarla en la mejilla de Sammy y limpiarle las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-No llores, Sammy...-dije yo-. Sabes que odio verte llorar.

Ella hizo lo posible por dejar de hacerlo, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Por qué...? -dijo Annabeth, tenía los puños apretados y sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro- ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque te sacrificaste?

Sin quererlo, sonreí ante la pregunta de Annabeth.

-Es extraño...que hagas preguntas tontas, Annabeth-Ella sólo me miró y se sonrojó, pero esta vez no apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Te parece bien, Percy? -dijo Thalia. Cualquiera no que la conociera diría que esto le traía sin cuidado. Pero yo la conocía, hacía todo el esfuerzo para no llorar- ¿Que las cosas terminen de esta manera?

-Pues claro que no, tonta...me hubiera gustado tener una novia...o al menos haber besado a una chica.

Luke y Thalia sonrieron divertidos, mientras que Sammy y Annabeth solo me miraron algo molestas.

-Incluso cuando estas a punto de morir no cambias-dijo Luke, su voz temblaba al hablar. Pero hacía todo lo posible por mantener su característica sonrisa.

-Luke...perdón. Al parecer, ya no podré seguir con ustedes. Los he abandonado...te he abandonado. Aun cuando te prometí que no lo haría.

Hacia todo lo posible por no llorar, aunque sentía que las lagrimas picaban mis ojos.

-No, Percy-dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos-. No lo has hecho. Nos has salvado. Si no fuera por ti, no habríamos llegado a tiempo.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Luke siempre había sido un chico amable, no se merecía la vida que tuvo que llevar. Nadie de nosotros se lo merece.

-Se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero...por favor...cuida de Sammy. Ella ya no tiene a nadie más...y yo ya no podré cuidar de ella.

Sentía como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

Maldita sea, no quiero morir. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, que yo muera ahora era casi divertido. Tal vez para los dioses lo era. Tal vez eso es lo que nosotros éramos para ellos, simplemente unos insectos que se arrastran por el piso y del que puedes reírte de su sufrimiento.

-Te lo prometo, Percy-dijo Luke-. Yo cuidare de ella.

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Luke podría ser muchas cosas. Pero si hay algo que si se con certeza de él, es que es un hombre de palabra. Y se había ganado mi respeto por eso.

-Gracias.

Sentía como las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abandonaban. Sentía los brazos pesados y estos cayeron a los lados de mi cuerpo. Tenía frío y mucho sueño. Mi respiración se hacía más leve y poco a poco dejaba de sentir dolor.

Lo último que escuche antes de sumergirme en una oscuridad absoluta fue a Sammy gritar mi nombre.


End file.
